Tak Miało Być
by Mm1969
Summary: Jedna upojna noc może zmienić bieg wojny. Harry musi się ukryć. Siebie i swój sekret. Czy ów sekret połączy Harry'ego i Toma? Tylko jeśli tak miało być. M/M - TRHP - MPREG - OOC. Tłumaczenie opowiadania "Meant to be" autorstwa phoenixmaiden13
1. Chapter 1

Oświadczenie: Postacie należą do J.K.R. Nie czerpię z poniższego opowiadania żadnych korzyści materialnych.

Beta: Blodgahrm, Cherry

* * *

Biegnie. Tylko tyle może zrobić.

Biec.

Biec. I nie dać się złapać.

Został oddzielony od swoich przyjaciół w trakcie zakupów w Hogsmeade, kiedy Śmierciożercy rozpoczęli nalot. Nie wie gdzie jest, ale nie może się zatrzymać, by się nad tym zastanowić. Przeklina swoją nieuwagę. Jak mógł być tak głupi i uśpić czujność? Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie ataki jakie ostatnio miały miejsce, powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Ale teraz nie wiele na to może poradzić. Gonią go i są blisko.

Może ich wyczuć. Ma szczęście, że udało mu się uciekać już tak długo. Jeśli go złapią... Merlin wie, co mu zrobią. Szczególnie, jeśli zabiorą o do _niego_. Wzdryga się na myśl, że miałby stanąć twarzą w twarz z _nim_ ; następnego razu może nie być, jeśli do tego dojdzie. Drzewa są wszędzie, przysłaniają mu widok i ukrywają go jednocześnie ukrywając wroga. Musi być ostrożny i czujny jeśli nie chce się zdradzić. Musi znaleźć się w bezpiecznym miejscu, zanim go znajdą.

Ma nadzieję, że jego przyjaciołom nic nie jest i że udało im się gdzieś ukryć.

Powietrze jest gęste od unoszącej się magii. Ukrywając się gdzie się da i walcząc, kiedy zajdzie konieczność, stara się unieszkodliwić ich jak najwięcej, ale jest ich zbyt wielu. Musi się dostać w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Gdyby tylko wokół nie było czarów antyaportacyjnych, udałoby mu się wyrwać stąd wcześniej, a tak, musi znaleźć miejsce, z którego będzie mógł to po prostu zrobić. Adrenalina pulsuje w jego żyłach, umożliwiając mu dalszą walkę, ale jest już zmęczony i zaczyna zwalniać. W końcu, chowając się za bujną roślinnością zatrzymuje się by złapać oddech wypatrując jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Wygląda zza krzewu, a kiedy droga okazuje się pusta, szybko biegnie schować się za drzewem, a potem kolejnym, i kolejnym. Jeszcze tylko kawałek i będzie mógł stąd zniknąć. Może wyczuć koniec czaru antyaportacyjnego kilka stóp dalej.

Strumień światła to jedyne ostrzeżenie przed tym, jak zaklęcie trafia go w plecy. _Powinienem być ostrożniejszy_ , myśli kiedy odwraca się by spojrzeć na napastników. Białe maski świecące w ciemności. Śmierciożercy uśmiechają się do niego z wyższością. Próbuje zwalczyć efekty klątwy, ale nie jest w stanie.

Harry Potter podnosi wzrok na napastników zanim odpływa w ramiona nieświadomości.

Kiedy się obudził, znajdował się w jakimś podziemnym pomieszczeniu. To pewnie lochy, pomyślał. Przypomniał sobie co się stało i ponownie zaczął przeklinać swoją głupotę. _Powinienem był być ostrożniejszy. Jak do cholery z tego wybrnę?_ Przeszukał swoje kieszenie i jak mógł się spodziewać, różdżki nie znalazł. Szlag by to! Harry rozejrzał się dookoła uważnie i zauważył, że pomieszczenie nie miało okien, albo drzwi jeśli o to chodzi. Jedynie kamienne ściany. _Jak stąd wyjść?_ Z drugiej jednak strony... _Jak się tu dostałem?_ Obmacał wszystkie ściany, niczego nie znalazł. Pokój był zimny i surowy, jednak skądś dochodził przeciąg wprawiając go w drżenie, więc gdzieś tu musiały być jakieś drzwi, których on nie mógł zobaczyć.

\- Nie możecie mnie tu trzymać! – krzyknął, kręcąc się zdezorientowany. – Znajdę wyjście i ucieknę!

Odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Podążał za przeciągiem, starając się odnaleźć drzwi. Kilkakrotnie naparł na ścianę, bez efektu. Więc jedyne co mógł zrobić, to czekać.

Harry musiał zasnąć. Następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, było wrażenie, że ktoś nim mocno potrząsał, żeby go obudzić. Podskoczył i wpółprzytomny spiął się do ucieczki. Jego uszu dobiegł znajomy, piskliwy śmiech. Nie od przodu jak się spodziewał, lecz z tyłu. Nie podobało mu się to. Ani trochę.

\- Cholera! – przeklął i starał się odwrócić, ale zaklęcie trafiło go w plecy. – _Nie... Nie, nie znowu_ , udało mu się pomyśleć, zanim ponownie ogarnęła go ciemność.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry obudził się tak nagle, jakby ktoś zanurzył go w wodzie. Usiadł gwałtownie, mrugając i rozglądając się wokół. Znajdował się w dużym, ciemnym pokoju, najwyraźniej nadal w podziemiu. Co ciekawe, były tam okna, tylko najwyraźniej przykryte. Ściany wyglądały na mokre – pokryte mchem i pnączami, które wdzierały się przez wybite okna. Kurz był wszędzie. Wyglądało, jakby nikt tu od wieków nie sprzątał. Następną rzeczą jaką zauważył, było to, że był otoczony.

\- No, no, no... Popatrzcie tylko, kto postanowił do nas dołączyć

Na dźwięk znajomego głosu Harry zesztywniał. Głos, który nawiedzał go w koszmarach, głos należący do mężczyzny, który odebrał mu wszystko co kochał, i nieprzerwanie zamieniał jego życie w piekło.

Harry spojrzał na czerwonookiego, wężowego mężczyznę którego ostatnio widział w Departamencie Tajemnic.

\- Voldemort – wypluł. – Gdzieś mnie przywlókł?

\- Och, Harry. Gdzie twoje maniery? – powiedział z kpiącym uśmieszkiem Voldemort. Jego słudzy zachichotali rozbawieni. Nie ma powodu by być nieuprzejmym.

\- Dobra – odparł Harry sucho i wykonał najbardziej dramatyczny pokłon jaki mógł wykonać klęcząc. – Mój Panie. Gdzie jestem?

\- Kpij sobie ile chcesz, Potter. Nie dbam o to. Odpowiem jednak na twoje pytanie. To – powiedział Voldemort, gestem obejmując pokój – jest dom moich przodków.

\- Naprawdę? – Harry rozejrzał się. Widział tylko gnijące ściany i popękany kamień – Nie wygląda jakoś szczególnie imponująco.

\- To także miejsce twojego upadku. Dzisiaj umrzesz! – rzucił z nieskrywaną radością, chociaż w jego głosie słychać było równie wyraźnie jadowitą wściekłość.

\- Mówisz tak od dziesięciu lat, a ja wciąż tu jestem – odparł Harry z uśmiechem, czując przypływ wiary w siebie. Voldemort skrzywił się ohydnie z niezadowoleniem. Jego oczy zamieniły się w szparki.

\- Zaraz to skończę, jeśli pozwolisz – powiedział beznamiętnie podnosząc różdżkę. Harry, choć dostrzegał irracjonalność sytuacji, spanikował. To nie miało być tak, nie może przecież tutaj tak po prostu umrzeć. Musi żyć. To on musiał przeżyć.

\- Poczekaj! – zawołał szybko, zrywając się z podłogi. Śmierciożercy natychmiast wycelowali w niego swoje różdżki. – Nie pozwolisz mi walczyć? Czyż nie tak nakazuje etykieta?

Voldemort zatrzymał się i zmierzył Harry'ego ostrym spojrzeniem czerwonych, gadzich oczu. Pojawiło się w nich zrozumienie, a nawet iskierka wesołości. Tak, jakby Czarny Pan zaczynał się dobrze bawić.

\- Twoja bezczelność jest frustrująca, Potter. Ale masz rację. Nie żeby robiło mi to jakąkolwiek różnicę. Oddajcie mu różdżkę.

Bellatrix Lestrange wystąpiła z szeregu i rzuciła w Harry'ego jego różdżką, którą ten złapał bez najmniejszego trudu – jakby jego dłoń i magiczny przedmiot do siebie lgnęły, tęskniły za sobą. Powitał jej znajomy dotyk z ulgą. Popatrzył na różdżkę i demonstracyjnie zmarszczył nos z obrzydzeniem. Wyczyścił ją o swoje szaty. Najwidoczniej sam też zaczynał się dobrze bawić.

Bellatrix wrzasnęła z oburzena. Z podekscytowania traciła nad sobą kontrolę.

\- Bella! – ostrzegł ją beznamiętnie Voldemort. Nie spuszczał z Harry'ego wzroku.

Wycofała się posłusznie do szeregu, posyłając tylko Harry'emu nienawistne spojrzenie. Wyglądała jak rozwścieczona łasica. W przejmującej, pełnej napięcia ciszy, która nastała, chłopak słyszał, jak najwierniejsza ze sług Voldemorta niemal dyszy ze złości. Sprawiło mu to małą satysfakcję. Po chwili przeniósł uwagę na swojego największego wroga.

Voldemort stał na podwyższeniu. W ten sposób chciał pokazać swoją kontrolę nad Harrym, nad Bellatrix, nad wszystkimi i wszystkim znajdującym się w komnacie. Strzepnął rękaw szaty, odsłaniając chude, blade przedramię. Była to ręka trzymająca różdżkę; szykował się do walki. Do ostatecznej klątwy. Nie chciał chybić. Zmierzył chłopaka uważnym spojrzeniem i poruszył się w stronę szerokich stopni.

\- Teraz – mówił Riddle, schodząc powoli ze swojego podium – Zaczniemy, panie Potter.

\- Robisz poważny błąd.

\- Zobaczymy – odpowiedział Voldemort, władczym gestem nakazując, by jego poplecznicy się odsunęli.

Patrzyli na siebie przez minutę, zanim Voldemort wykonał ruch. Wycelował różdżkę, jednak Harry był szybszy. Wiedział, że refleks szukającego nieraz go uratuje.

 _\- Deducere Iaquearia_! – ryknął i wycelował różdżkę w górę. Błysk pomarańczowego światła rąbnął prosto w sufit. Oczy Voldemorta rozszerzyły się w furii i nagłym zrozumieniu.

\- NIE! – wrzasnął, zanim sufit zawalił się pomiędzy nich.

Huk był potężny, a widok kamiennych odłamów spadających na Voldemorta i jego popleczników przerażający. A raczej byłby przerażający, gdyby Harry'ego w ogóle obchodził ich los. Z pewnością już rzucili na siebie tarcze i zaklęcia chroniące; miał jednak nadzieję, że wszechobecny pył oraz efekt zaskoczenia wywołane zaklęciem mogły dać mu szansę na ucieczkę. Nie zamierzał jej zmarnować.

\- Jak wspomniałem, poważny błąd! – Nie tracąc czasu, obrócił się na pięcie i podbiegł do podwójnych drzwi, zmiatając sobie z drogi gruz i Śmierciożerców, którzy próbowali zagrodzić mu drogę. Harry miał uzasadnione złe przeczucie, że gdyby został dłużej, wszystko skończyłoby się jeszcze gorzej, niż się zaczęło.

Dzięki Merlinowi, mniej ważni, a przy tym słabsi Śmierciożercy stali z tyłu, dlatego akurat ich udało się łatwo pozbyć. Ale brak umiejętności nadrabiali liczebnością. _Niech to szlag! Czy oni się nigdy nie kończą?_ – warknął do siebie w myślach, kiedy oszołomił kolejną dwójkę i wysłał ich na schludny stosik ciał. Nareszcie! Nareszcie! Zobaczył niezastawione nikim ani niczym dojście do drzwi; miał nadzieję, że wyprowadzą go na wolność. Biegł jak szalony, cały czas mając drzwi w zasięgu wzroku. Kolejne uniki przed klątwami Śmierciożerców nie sprawiły, że zboczył z trasy. Harry przebiegł przez drzwi, zamknął je i zapieczętował.

– To powinno ich na chwilę zatrzymać – wymamrotał i się odwrócił. – Kurwa... – syknął w niedowierzaniu. Spojrzał na długość korytarza i na ilość drzwi prowadzących nie wiadomo dokąd. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Nagle podskoczył, słysząc hałas. Śmierciożercy próbowali otworzyć drzwi za jego plecami. Byli już blisko. Podszedł do pierwszych lepszych drzwi po lewej stronie, mając nadzieję,że to te właściwe. _Od czegoś trzeba zacząć_.


	3. Chapter 3

– Łapcie go! – wrzasnął Voldemort i zepchnął sobie z drogi najbliższego Śmierciożercę.

Patrzył ze złością, jak Harry znika za drzwiami po drugiej stronie pokoju. Znowu został oszukany przez tego smarkacza. Ale jak tylko położy na chłopaku ręce, nic go już nie powstrzyma...

– Co powiedziałem?! – krzyknął widząc, jak ślamazarnie Śmierciożercy usiłowali przedostać się przez pobojowisko.

Wywrócił oczami i machnięciem różdżki usunął gruz. Słudzy natychmiast zaczęli gramolić się żwawiej, by wypełnić jego rozkaz. _Otaczają mnie idioci,_ pomyślał gorzko, po czym poszedł zabić Pottera raz na zawsze.

Harry pokonał jeszcze jedną kondygnację schodów i pobiegł w głąb korytarza. _Cholera, jak wielkie jest to miejsce_? Odwrócił się i wyrzucił Śmierciożercę przez poręcz za nim.

Nie miał czasu, aby zatrzymywać się i podziwiać wspaniałe draperie i dzieła sztuki ozdabiające ściany. Zajęty był szukaniem wyjścia. Niemniej, z tego co zdążył zauważyć, to wyglądały na bardzo stare i wyjątkowo cenne. Harry oczywiście się zgubił, jako że drzwi przez które przeszedł okazały się nie być tymi właściwymi, podobnie jak i następne. I jeszcze następne. To jedynie sprawiło, że znalazł się jeszcze głębiej we wnętrzu domu. Pogubił się jeszcze bardziej. Śmierciożercy mieli nad nim przewagę, znali dom. No i oczywiście Voldemort był z nimi. Był w stanie usłyszeć, jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto sobie z niego drwi.

Pokonawszy kolejny korytarz, dotarł do wspaniałych podwójnych drzwi. Wyglądały na solidne. Był to ślepy zaułek, nie mógł iść nigdzie indziej, nie mógł się też wrócić i spróbować innej drogi. Pogoń zbliżała się jak wichura. Decyzja musiała być szybka,

 _No to wchodzimy_ – pomyślał i pociągnął za klamkę. Zamarł. Drzwi były zamknięte. Szarpał dalej. Cholera!

– Nie masz dokąd pójść, Potter... – Usłyszał głos Voldemorta tuż nad swoim uchem. Obrócił się, sparaliżowany. Czarny Pan stał pięćdziesiąt stóp od niego, ale akustyka podnosiła szept do rangi wyraźnej mowy. Stał tam, głaszcząc różdżkę. – Po prostu się poddaj.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie i spróbował niewerbalnej _Alohomory_ , ale zaklęcie również nie zadziałało. Harry spojrzał na Voldemorta i zobaczył jak na jego twarzy wykwita uśmieszek, gdy się do niego zbliżał. Krok za krokiem. Wzbudziło to w nim gniew. Musiał być jakiś sposób!

– _Otwórz się, kurwa!_ – wysyczał. Cudownym sposobem otworzyły się. _Cóż._ Złapał za klamkę, wsunął się do środka i zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą w momencie, w którym ugodziło w nie zaklęcie. Pobieżnie rozglądając się po pokoju doszedł do wniosku, że biorąc po uwagę hasło w wężomowie, była to sypialnia samego Voldemorta.

 _Wspaniale, moje szczęście. To oczywiście musiał być_ jego _pokój_.

Jak na Ślizgona przystało, wystrój utrzymał w zielonych i srebrnych barwach. W rogu stała szafa, pod ścianą biurko. Środek pokoju zajmowało ogromne łóżko. Było tu bardzo ładnie, zważywszy na to, że był to pokój samego Czarnego Pana. Jak zwykle, musiał mieć najwyższy możliwy standard.

Harry zanurkował pod łóżko w momencie w którym wkurzony Lord Voldemort otworzył drzwi i zamknął je za sobą.  
– No, Harry. To niegrzecznie wchodzić do cudzych pokoi bez pozwolenia.  
– Powinieneś ustawić lepsze hasło – odparł Harry, uchylając się od zaklęcia szybującego w jego kierunku. – Wiesz, usiłowanie morderstwa w trakcie rozmowy także nie jest przykładem dobrego savoire-vivre'u, ale od kiedy ma to dla ciebie jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

Po kolejnej wymianie zdań znów zaczęli miotać w siebie zaklęciami, obaj starając się odwrócić uwagę drugiego. Voldemort próbował się do niego zbliżyć, a Harry dotrzeć do okna w nadziei, że uda mu się wyskoczyć i uciec. Wyglądało na to, że Voldemort odczytał jego myśli. Okno zamknęło się i najpewniej nie będzie chciało ustąpić. Harry przeklął. Teraz jedyna droga ucieczki prowadziła przez drzwi na drugim końcu pokoju.  
Nie tylko on stawał się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Voldemort ciągle pudłował i robił dziury w ścianach. W gniewie nie potrafił się nawet skoncentrować.

– Coś nie tak, Tom? Jednak nie chcesz zrujnować swojej posiadłości? – Harry drwił widząc, jak Voldemort nieskutecznie celuje. Harry nie miał z tym problemu i bez skrupułów cisnął w swojego wroga kilkoma książkami, lampą i wazą.

Voldemort warknał i natarł na niego, zbijając Harry'ego z pantałyku. Harry potknął się i rzucił w obronie w połowie wypowiedziane zaklęcie. Zaklęcie ugodziło Riddle'a w ramię. Upuścił różdżkę, ale udało mu się mocno uchwycić Harry'ego za ramię. Na oczach chłopaka wężowe oblicze znikło na rzecz przystojnej twarzy mniej więcej trzydziestoletniego Toma Ridlle'a.  
Na szczęście dla Toma, Śmierciożercy nie mieli wstępu do jego pokoju, więc nie mogli zobaczyć jego prawdziwej postaci. Wężowy wygląd przybierał w obecności swoich popleczników. Bali się go i byli mu posłuszni. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby się dowiedzieli. A Harry niestety się dowiedział. Wpatrywał się zszokowany w jakże ludzko wyglądającego Voldemorta.  
Zaledwie sekundę wcześniej był łysy, blady jak śmierć, miał szparki zamiast nosa, czerwone oczy i wężowy język. Teraz miał gęste, kruczoczarne włosy, bladą cerę, jednak nie w niezdrowy sposób, niebieskie oczy z lekkim błyskiem czerwieni i normalny nos.

– Coś nie tak, Potter? Mowę Ci odjęło? Tom uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Harry zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok od wspaniałej istoty przed którą stał.  
Jego parszywe szczęście, że zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej seksualności dopiero niedawno, po latach zaprzeczania, tylko po to by tak szybko zostać skonfrontowanym z czymś tak zapierającym dech w piersiach, co było jednocześnie jego największym wrogiem. _Dlaczego, Merlinie, dlaczego? Naprawdę mi przykro, ok? Może zechciałbyś przestać stawiać mnie w takich sytuacjach. Wystarczy mi, że cały czas moje życie jest zagrożone, nie musisz także bawić się moim libido!_ Harry szukał w swoim umyśle czegoś mądrego do powiedzenia.  
– Wow, użyłeś mugolskiego powiedzenia. Osiągnąłeś nowy poziom dna. – Harry odpowiedział i skrzywił się wewnętrznie. To brzmiało żałośnie nawet dla niego. Tom przycisnął Harry'ego mocniej do ściany.  
– Wydaje mi się,że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z pozycji w jakiej się znajdujesz, Potter.

Harry wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tych słów. Oczywiście, że zdawał sobie sprawę, do cholery. Tom przyciskał go do ściany, rękę zaciskając na jego koszuli przy kołnierzyku, z kolanem wciśniętym pomiędzy jego nogi. W dodatku pochylał się nad nim w bardzo małej odległości. _W złej pozycji. W złej pozycji!_ Jego umysł szaleńczo krzyczał, starając się powstrzymać ciało od reakcji. To ostatnie nie za bardzo chciało współpracować. Uśmieszek Toma przeszedł w zmarszczenie brwi, kiedy spojrzał na zarumienioną twarz Harry'ego, a potem kiedy jego wzrok zjechał niżej. Przesunął kolano po udzie Harry'ego aż do jego lekkiej erekcji, która stawała się coraz pokaźniejsza z każdą chwilą. Harry wziął gwałtowny wdech. Jego rumieniec jeszcze pociemniał. Starał się wyswobodzić z uścisku Toma.

– Kto by pomyślał... – Tom wydawał się być zachwycony. Po części tak było, starał się jednak przede wszystkim opanować swoje zmieszanie.

– Zamknij się! - odparował Harry coraz mocniej starając się oswobodzić. Pieprzone hormony!  
– Ależ, panie Potter, ja nic nie mówiłem.

– Po prostu się z...  
Harry przerwał. Bliznę przeszył ostry ból. Czegoś takiego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej. Ból narastał i narastał, aż Harry miał wrażenie, że jego czaszka pęknie na dwoje. Jakby coś chciało się wydostać na zewnątrz. Jedyną różnicą było to, że nie tylko on zdawał się cierpieć te katusze. Tom go puścił i złapał się za głowę. Ból był tak silny, że z oczu popłynęły łzy. Na początku pomyślał,że to Potter coś robi, co go wkurzyło, ale złość tylko pogorszyła sprawę. Poza tym zauważył, że Harry przechodził to samo. Po kilku minutach ból zaczął ustępować, a oni byli w stanie oddychać normalnie.  
W miejsce bólu przyszło uczucie tęsknoty i żądzy, których nie byli w stanie kontrolować. Kiedy spojrzeli na siebie, oby wydało się, że patrzyli przez mgłę. Wszystko było zamazane.

Harry wcisnął się jeszcze bardziej w ścianę, jakby chciał, by go wchłonęła. Tom przesunął się bliżej niego z drapieżnym wyrazem twarzy i położył dłonie po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego.  
– Co?  
Harry starał się brzmieć zastraszająco. Poległ na całej linii. Jego głos był ochrypły i przepełniony pragnieniem, mający na mężczyznę przed nim skutek dokładnie odwrotny do zamierzonego.  
– Co zrobiłeś?" Wysyczał Tom starając się utemperować gniew i odepchnąć od siebie tę żądzę, która zaślepiała umysł i paliła nerwy.  
– Nic nie zrobiłem – Obaj skrzywili się jak targnął nimi ból.  
– Myślałem, że ty to robisz. To zazwyczaj ty. – Tom nie odpowiedział, tylko nadal wpatrywał się w Harry'ego. Nigdy nie patrzył na chłopaka z takim _zrozumieniem_. Widział zieleń jego oczu, drżące usta, żyłę pulsującą tuż pod skórą skroni. Czuł żar w podbrzuszu. Nie potrafił się opanować.  
– C-co się stało? – spytał Harry, a Tom widział tylko poruszające się skrawki czerwieni. _Słodkie_.

– Nie ma pojęcia – wyszeptał szczerze w odpowiedzi.

Harry zadrżał, słysząc zdumiewającą szczerość w głosie Toma, ale także niezwykle _seksowną_ ochrypłość. Nie wiedział, dlaczego go to tak pobudzało.  
– Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?  
– „Tak", to znaczy jak? – zapytał figlarnie Tom przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. Wyglądało, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego co robi.  
– No... Właśnie _tak_ – szepnął Harry. Brakowało mu tchu. Tom był za blisko, za blisko, aby czuł się swobodnie. Czuł, jak spodnie boleśnie opinają jego erekcję. Miał ogromną ochotę, żeby je z siebie zerwać. _Nie!_  
– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – odparł Tom, całkowicie ignorując spanikowany wyraz twarzy Harry'ego.  
Z gardła Harry'ego wyrwał się niedowierzający i zszokowany ni to szept, ni to krzyk, ni to charczenie. Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie skończył myśli.  
Tom zamknął mu usta w namiętnym pocałunku i wszystko otoczyła ciemność.


	4. Chapter 4

Dłonie Toma kilka sekund później błądziły po ciele Harry'ego. Jedną ręką obejmował go przyciągając mocno do siebie, a drugą włożył pod koszulkę badając jego skórę. Ręce Harry'ego również były zajęte wplątywaniem się w czarne loki Toma i przyciąganiem go bliżej. Jego różdżka leżała zapomniana u jego stóp. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia co właściwie się działo. W jednej sekundzie skakali sobie do gardeł, by za chwilę Harry leżał pod Tomem na jego wspaniałym łożu całując się z nim jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. _Zaraz? Kiedy do tego doszło?_ Harry pomyślał gorączkowo _Stop. Stop! Co ja wyprawiam?_ Usiłował poruszyć rękami tak, aby odepchnąć go od siebie, jednak ręce nie chciały słuchać. Chciał odsunąć usta, które obecnie były zajęte przez język Toma, ale nie był w stanie. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, nie był w stanie się ruszyć. To znaczy ruszyć się był w stanie, ale tak jakby to ktoś inny kontrolował jego ciało zupełnie jakby był obserwatorem w swoim własnym ciele. Co gorsza, podobało mu się to. To niemożliwe. Był pod działaniem zaklęcia. Ale to nie miało sensu. _Dlaczego Tom to robi? Tom mnie nienawidzi i to uczucie jest odwzajemnione. I w ogóle od kiedy to jest „Tom"? To Voldemort! Vol-de-mort!, wyjaśnijmy to sobie, Potter_ , pomyślał, jednak jego myśli zostały zmieszane ze sobą tworząc bezimienną papkę. Znów spróbował zdrowego rozsądku. Voldemort był stary; prawdopodobnie od dawna z nikim nie spał... to najprawdopodobniej najwięcej akcji od lat...zaraz... Cz-czyto oznaczało że...

\- Nie – wyjąkał, kiedy Tom przypuścił atak na jego szyję. - Sstop...dlaczego...? Tom podniósł głowę z wysiłkiem i spojrzał w przepełnione strachem i żądzą oczy Harry'ego.

\- Nie mogę - wyszeptał ochryple i pochylił się by ponownie posiąść jego usta. Wtedy właśnie Harry zorientował się,że Tom ma dokładnie taki sam problem jak on. Nie byli w stanie się kontrolować. Jedyne co mogli zrobić, to się temu poddać. Ale jego to nie obchodzi! To Voldemort jest tu tym mądrzejszym i silniejszym. Powinien być w stanie przestać. Dlaczego nie przestaje? Harry położył się na poduszkach, a jego ciało poddało się pragnieniom. Nie żeby miał jakikolwiek wybór. Jedynym sygnałem tego, że mu się to nie podobało, były łzy zbierające się w kącikach jego oczu. Czując jak Harry się rozluźnia, Tom zaczął ochoczo rozpinać jego koszulę, odsłaniając opaloną skórę. Zsunął dłonie w dół jego ciała i pochylił się by wziąć w usta różowy sutek. Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, wygiął się w górę i wzmocnił zacisk dłoni na włosach Toma. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego, doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa. To wszystko było niewystarczające. Jego ciało płonęło, a on pragnął więcej. Dłonie błądziły po omacku po koszuli Toma i zaczęły ją rozpinać. Zrobił to tak gwałtownie,że kilka guzików oderwało się. Chłopak pozwolił swoim dłoniom przesuwać się po ramionach i wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach pleców czując pod palcami każdy ich ruch. Tom chwycił te wędrujące dłonie i przyszpilił je jedną ręką nad głową Harry'ego aby drugą powędrować w kierunku jego jeansów. W zaledwie trzy sekundy nie było śladu po spodniach i bokserkach, pozostawiając go wyeksponowanym w całej swojej okazałości. Harry miał na tyle przytomny umysł by zarumienić się pod badawczym spojrzeniem Toma. Zamruczał z lubością kiedy dłonie dłonie ześlizgnęły się po jego udach aby go objąć. Ciepło zebrało się w dole jego brzucha i szybko zaczęło się rozprzestrzeniać, narastając z każdą chwilą aż do momentu, kiedy miał wrażenie, że płonie. Uniósł biodra i pozwolił swoim nogom opaść na boki.

\- T-Tom - zaskomlał - pospiesz się! - Co prawda sam nie wiedział z czym dokładnie, ale Voldemort zdawał się bezbłędnie odczytać jego intencje. Mając chłopaka tak wyeksponowanego przed sobą wymamrotał zaklęcie i gwałtownie wsunął palec głęboko w pomarszczoną dziurkę. Po chwili dodał kolejny palec i kolejny. Harry skrzywił się na tak bezlitosne przygotowanie, ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Potrzebował tego, ale potrzebował czegoś jeszcze, czegoś większego. Uczucie gorąca nie chciało ustąpić i teraz naprawdę zaczynało go parzyć. Jego myśli były rozmazane, nie miał pojęcia czego tak naprawdę chciał. Chyba tylko żeby to palenie ustało. Co to było? Czego potrzebował? Czego-

-O tak! Właśnie tak! - Harry jęknął i wyciągnął nieprzytomnie ręce w kierunku mężczyzny przed sobą. _Nie! Nie chcę tego! Co ja w ogóle sobie myślę? Stop!_ Jednakże sięgnął ręką by dotknąć wybrzuszenia w spodniach Toma. Tom zrzucił z siebie spodnie i bieliznę patrząc zachłannie jak Harry sięgnął do niego i chwycił jego twardego członka by poruszać ręką w górę i w dół.

Jęknął, odsunął rękę partnera i się na niego wspiął złączając ze sobą ich biodra. Z łatwością ułożył się pod nim wygodnie z nogami po obu stronach bioder Toma. Otwarty i wyeksponowany. _N-Nie! Nie, nie, nie!_ Harry krzyczał w myślach kiedy Tom rozsunął jego pośladki. _Nie tak, nie, nie proszę, nie tak!_ Tom pozwolił swoim oczom ślizgać się po postaci pod nim, a jego zamroczony umysł był w stanie uformować tylko jedno słowo. _Piękny._ Odsunął od siebie tę myśl. _Nie, to nie tak. Co ja wyprawiam? To jest Potter! Dlaczego moje ciało mnie nie słucha? Nakazuję ci przestać!_ Tom skrzywił się nieznacznie kiedy to dziwne palenie sprawiło,że jego członek zadygotał z pragnienia, przypominając mu co właściwie powinien teraz robić. Uniósł biodra Harry'ego nieco wyżej i ułożył się na wysokości jego wejścia. Wyszeptał zaklęcie by się nawilżyć i wsunął się cały do wnętrza Harry'ego. Harry krzyknął z bólu i przyjemności kiedy Tom gwałtownie go penetrował. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i uniósł biodra wyżej, by być całkowicie wypełnionym. W myślach krzyczał. Dysząc, złapał palcami ramiona Toma nogi zaplatając mocno w jego talii i czekał na kolejny ruch. Nie dbał o to co robił tak długo jak było to tak przyjemne i właściwe. Tom jęknął głośnio kiedy to ciasne ciepło zacisnęło się wokół niego. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. Połowa jego umysłu była zniesmaczona. Chciał rzucić chłopakiem o podłogę i go torturować jak początkowo miał zamiar, jednak pozostał w bezruchu i pozwolił Harry'emu dostosować się do jego rozmiaru. Chłopak złapał go za ramiona i przyciągnął swoją twarz aby uspokoić pędzące serce. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Czarny Pan był w nim, całował jego szyję jak. Odrzucało go to, a z drugiej strony był niesamowicie usatysfakcjonowany. Palenie ustało, podobnie jak ból głowy. Nie bardzo mógł to zrozumieć. Harry zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie rozkoszować się doznaniami. Tom odsunął się lekko, by spojrzeć na postać pod sobą, podziwiał go przez chwilę zanim pochylił się i ponownie uchwycił te różowe usta w pocałunku. Języki splotły się ze sobą w tańcu, pocałunek się pogłębił, stając się coraz bardziej zaborczy z każdą mijającą sekundą. Rozdzielili się tylko na chwilę by zaczerpnąć powietrza i zaraz sięgnąć po więcej. W końcu Tom uniósł biodra Harry'ego, wysunął się z niego i wbił z powrotem. Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wrzasnął z bólu. Nie spodziewał się tego, i bolało jak cholera, ale Tom zdawał się tym nie przejmować jako że zrobił to ponownie. I jeszcze raz. Łzy popłynęły po policzkach chłopaka, kiedy ten pozwalał robić Tomowi co tylko ten chciał. Nie żeby miał jakikolwiek wybór. Zaskoczył go delikatny dotyk na twarzy, otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć w rubinowoczerwone tęczówki. Tom delikatnie otarł łzy Harry'ego i pochylił się by ponownie go pocałować.

\- Rozluźnij się - wyszeptał.

Harry przełknął i starał się postąpić zgodnie z radą Toma. Po kilku chwilach jego ciało wbrew jego woli rozluźniło się i był w stanie poruszać się w nim swobodniej. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze kiedy przeszyła go nagła przyjemność. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie doświadczył, nawet kiedy sam się dotykał. Był tak świadomy swojego ciała, jak nigdy wcześniej. Jego sutki były twarde, erekcja tak naprężona, że aż bolesna. Czuł delikatne muśnięcia po wewnętrznej stronie ud. Mógł poczuć naprężające się mięśnie brzucha i nóg, ale przed wszystkim mógł poczuć masywny członek wsuwający i wysuwający się z niego. I to było takie przyjemne! Harry zarzucił ręce wokół szyi Toma i przyciągnął go do głębokiego pocałunku. Ten pozwolił na to, jednakże to on dominował. Gorące pocałunki i ciągły dźwięk uderzającej skóry o skórę były jedynymi dźwiękami wypełniającymi pokój. Tom odsunął usta i naznaczył pocałunkami drogę aż do ucha Harry'ego.

\- Powiedz mi czego pragniesz - wysyczał ochryple. Młodszy czarodziej jęknął i zamknął oczy zatracając się w przyjemności. Syk wężomowy tylko w tym pomagał.

\- D-dotknij mnie.

\- Dotykam - Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Bardziej - Tom delikatnie przeciągnął zewnętrzną częścią paznokci po wnętrzu ud Harry'ego, zmierzając do góry, w stronę obolałego penisa. Nie dotknął go jednak jak wbijał się znów i znów w Harry'ego. Obserwował swojego własnego masywnego członka zanurzającego w się w tym ciasnym cieple. Wrzasnął w ekstazie jak wbiły się w niego paznokcie i wygiął swoje biodra jeszcze bardziej. Tom zdawał się tylko na to czekać, ponieważ wtargnął w niego jeszcze mocniej.

\- Aaaah ah ah! O kurwa! Boże! Jeszcze raz! - wrzasnął, a Czarny Pan powtórzył swoje działanie. Harry zacisnął dłoń wokół szyi Toma i rozsunął nogi jeszcze bardziej. - Ah, aaaah,aah! Boże Tom! Szybciej. Szybciej! Mężczyzna warknął gardłowo i ułożył się z jedną ręką nad głową chłopaka, a drugą trzymając jego biodra w miejscu. Zaczął wchodzić w błagające ciało Harry'ego jeszcze szybciej.

\- Tego chcesz? Tego?

-Tak!..mmmhhh chcę - wydyszał. – O tak, aaaahhh, chcę!

Po kilku minutach tej niebiańskiej tortury Harry zaczął czuć gorąco w dolnych rejonach brzucha.

\- O boże! Tom, Oooooh! Zaraz dojdę, zaraz dojdę!

Tom spojrzał na pokrytą potem twarz Harry'ego i jego przymknięte w rozkoszy oczy samemu czując zbliżający się orgazm. Sięgnął pomiędzy ich ciała, chwytając sączącego się członka kochanka i ruszając ręką w rytm swoich pchnięć. Chłopak wciągnął powietrze i przywarł do niego mocniej.

\- O cholera! Kurwa! Zaraz...Aaaaaah! - wykrzyknął kiedy poddał się swojemu ciału i doszedł.

Tom zazgrzytał zębami i kiedy poczuł mięśnie zaciskające się wokół niego starał się bezskutecznie odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Puścił teraz już nieco miękkiego członka Harry'ego, chwycił go za biodra i wbił się w niego mocno jeszcze kilka razy i spuścił się głęboko w nim. Sapnął, kiedy w końcu przestał się ruszać i spojrzał ciało pod sobą. Zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany i potarł oczy, gdyż obraz zaczął mu się zamazywać. Mrugnął, kiedy wizja zaczęła znikać i bezskutecznie próbował odzyskać przytomność umysłu. _Co ja zrobiłem?_ Pomyślał to w momencie kiedy opadał na bok i wtedy pochłonęła go ciemność.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom przemierzał pokój w tę i z powrotem od czasu do czasu rzucając okiem na łóżko, ale wciąż nie doszedł do żadnego wniosku. Właśnie obudził się obok swojego największego wroga, spośród wszystkich ludzi, po najlepszym seksie swojego życia z wyżej wspomnianym wrogiem. Nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie dotknąłby Pottera. Coś się stało i niemiłosiernie go to irytowało. Wiedział, że Potter nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, jako że była to bardzo zaawansowana magia i Potter nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. To i jeszcze ten rozdzierający ból głowy. Jemu nigdy się to nie przytrafiało. Jedynie Potterowi, ale to było związane z jego blizną. Kiedy ból łagodniał, zmienił się w najbardziej dojmująca potrzebę wzięcia chłopca w posiadanie. Tom podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał na wciąż śpiącego Harry'ego. Delikatnie odgarnął mu włosy z czoła i przyjrzał się bliźnie, którą pozostawił mu ponad 20 lat wcześniej. _Mógłtobyćpowód?_ pomyślał i stwierdził,że musi dowiedzieć się prawdy. Podszedł do półki i strzepnął z książek tynk, który osadził się tam w wyniku walki, wyjął kilka książek i postanowił znaleźć wyjaśnienie dla tego co stało się wcześniej. Ale najpierw musiał pozbyć się swoich popleczników, którzy łomotali zapamiętale w jego drzwi.

Harry powoli otworzył oczy czując się skołowanym i zdezorientowanym. Podniósł się lekko i poczuł tępy ból w tyłku. Nie bolało bardzo, ale do przyjemnych też nie należało. Przesunął rękami po materiale pod sobą i zorientował się że znajduje się na łóżku a jego nagą skórę okala miękki jedwab. _Zaraz...nagą?_ Wyskoczył z łóżka rozglądając się w panice. _Dlaczego był...?_ Nagła wizja wróciła mu pamięć. _Omójboże.. J-ja..._ Jakiś ruch przykuł jego uwagę. Odwrócił się by spojrzeć w przepełnione nienawiścią czerwone oczy niesławnego Czarnego Pana, siedzącego na parapecie z książką w ręce. Harry spojrzał na siebie i zorientował się, że jego ręce się trzęsą. Objął się rękami, by to powstrzymać, ale to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Czuł się taki zgwałcony, taki wykorzystany, tak...zniesmaczony sam sobą, że do tego dopuścił, że pozwolił temu potworowi się dotykać. Wiedział, że odbywało się to za obopólną zgodą, ale to znacznie pogarszało sytuację. _On coś mi zrobił. Wiem to!_

\- ...er..- _O-on mnie zmusił, to on sprawił,że czerpałem z tego przyjemność.. ja sam bym nigdy..._ -

-tter... Potter!- Harry odzyskał przytomność umysłu kiedy ręka chwyciła go za ramię. Zrzucił ją z siebie i spojrzał w górę dzikim wzrokiem.

-NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE! - Tom cofnął się zszokowany reakcją Harry'ego. Spodziewał się,że coś takiego mogło nastąpić, zastanawiał się także co mu powie w zależności od jego reakcji, ale takiej nie przewidział. Złego albo wkurwionego Harry'ego mógł znieść, ale nie płaczącego. - O boże... O boże...- wyszeptał Harry kurcząc się w sobie i przyciskając do siebie prześcieradło by się zakryć. Niepowstrzymane łzy popłynęły kaskadami po jego twarzy kiedy dotarło do niego co właściwie się stało.

-Potter nawet się nie waż się podążać tą ścieżką! Nie zgwałciłem cię przecież-

-Zgwałciłeś! Ja tego nie chciałem! - krzyknął Harry przez łzy. -

Kurwa, Potter, może i jestem Czarnym Panem, ale nie gwałcę ludzi. Nie muszę się komuś narzucać by zaspokoić swoje potrzeby. Przestań w ogóle tak myśleć!

-Tak jakbyś zgwałcił. Wiem,że coś zrobiłeś. Po prostu wiem!- krzyknął Harry zaplatając mocniej wokół siebie ramiona. -Zmusiłeś mnie-

-Wcale nie!- krzyknął Tom -Nie mogłem się kontrolować podobnie jak i ty.- powiedział i podniósł czytaną wcześniej przez siebie książkę i wyciągnął ją przed siebie. Harry cofnął się kiedy Tom się zbliżył, ale ten tylko położył przed nim tę książkę otwartą na pewnej stronie. Spojrzał na Toma, który cofnął się pod okno i zainteresował się widokiem za nim.

\- Przeczytaj- Harry złapał książkę i przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie trzymając ją jedną ręką, drugą wciąż przyciskając do siebie prześcieradło.

 **Więź Dusz-** _więź najsilniejsza z istniejących. Kiedy zostanie zawarta, nic nie może jej odwrócić. Obie osoby będące pod jej działaniem są wiedzione pragnieniem by być ze sobą, aż do momentu kiedy więź staje się kompletna. W przeciwnym wypadku pragnienie nie ustąpi. Wspomniane pragnienie może się także łączyć z ciągłym świerzbieniem, bólami głowy, paleniem, nieregularnym oddechem etc. Aby więź została dopełniona, obie zainteresowane strony muszą ją zaakceptować. W przeciwnym razie również pojawi się wspomniane pragnienie. Więź ta jest najczęściej wykorzystywana w zaaranżowanych małżeństwach by nie siać w rodzinie niezgody poprzez zawieranie związków pozamałżeńskich._

-Co to znaczy?- spytał Harry.

-To znaczy,że to nasze połączenie zmusiło nas do...skonsumowania więzi.-

-Jakiej więzi? Nie rzucaliśmy przecież żadnych zaklęć?- Harry powiedział z narastającą histerią w głosie.

-Wiem o tym!- Tom stracił nad sobą panowanie i przeczesał ręką włosy. Nie osiągnie wiele jeśli będzie krzyczał. -To najbliższa rzecz temu co nas spotkało co udało mi się odnaleźć-

-Dlaczego teraz? Nigdy nic podobnego się nie działo -

-Przypuszczam,że to dlatego, że nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą sam na sam. Bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie byliśmy,- powiedział Tom odwracając się by wyjrzeć przez okno. Harry już otwierał usta, by się nie zgodzić, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom miał rację. Za każdym razem kiedy się spotykali, ktoś był tam oprócz nich. Quirrell, Ginny, bazyliszek, jego przyjaciele, Śmierciożercy, Zakon, Dumbledore... To naprawdę był pierwszy raz kiedy spotkali się w cztery oczy. Jego oczy znów wypełniły się łzami. Czy to oznaczało,że był przywiązany do Voldemorta już na zawsze? Nie chciał tego. Czekał na tę właściwą osobę, na właściwego mężczyznę któremu mógłby się oddać. A teraz...teraz..

-Skończ już z tym płaczem! Mam już tego dosyć! Tom krzyknął tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Prawdę mówiąc, łzy napawały go strachem. Ale Harry tylko załkał głośniej.

-Zamknij się! Nie rozumiesz! Ja nie chciałem żeby to się stało- zakończył szeptem Harry.

-A ja niby chciałem? Naprawdę sądzisz,że przespałbym się z kimś takim jak ty? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. - Tom zadrwił. Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze czując jakby ktoś dźgnął go w serce.

\- Nie chciałem,żeby mój pierwszy raz był z potworem - odwrzasnął. Tom odwrócił się jak oparzony, ale szybko ukrył zdziwienie.

-Byłeś prawiczkiem? Żałosne.-

-Dla ciebie być może. Dzięki tobie już nim nie jestem. Co? Ty straciłeś dziewictwo na piątym roku? „

-Na czwartym, jeśli musisz wiedzieć. To nic nie znaczy.-

-Znaczy! No ale ty raczej tego nie zrozumiesz. Teraz nikt nie będzie chciał mnie dotknąć, zwłaszcza po tym, jak mnie zgwałciłeś!-

-Nie zgwałciłem cię!-

-A ja się czuję jakbyś zrobił właśnie to. I teraz jestem połączony z tobą jakąś więzią! -

-Nie jesteśmy niczym połączeni - wycedził Tom przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Ale przecież powiedziałeś- Zaczął Harry zdezorientowany.

\- Powiedziałem,że to najbliższe temu co się stało, co udało mi się znaleźć, a nie że to jest to,- powiedział Tom, ale teraz nie był już pewny. Popatrzył na kruchego chłopca na swoim łóżku, na ciasno oplatające go koce. Jego włosy wciąż w nieładzie a usta wciąż posiniaczone od pocałunków. Ale naprawdę uderzyły go jego oczy. Zielone oczy wypełnione były łzami sprawiając,że były szkliste. Pełno było w nich rozpaczy i obrzydzenia. Łzy spadały na blade policzki, a jego usta drżały kiedy jego ciałem wstrząsał niekontrolowany szloch. Wyglądał na tak zagubionego i złamanego. To nie Potter, którego on znał. Tom z zaskoczeniem odnotował dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Poczucie winy? Wezbrał w nim gniew kiedy krzyknął,

-Wynoś się!- Harry podskoczył i skulił się ze strachu na dźwięk wściekłego głosu Toma. Cofnął się kiedy Tom się zbliżył aż do miejsca w którym dalszy odwrót uniemożliwiło mu wezgłowie łóżka. Tom złapał gwałtownie koce i zdarł je z Harry'ego, który wydał z siebie zaskoczony krzyk. Tom wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w Harry'ego.

-Wynoś się zanim zmienię zdanie!- Harry zamarł jak zwierzę złapane w pułapkę. Puszczał go wolno? Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale był zbyt przerażony postacią nad nim górującą, by o cokolwiek zapytać albo aby w ogóle się ruszyć. Książka leżąca na łóżku przesunęła się niebezpiecznie do krawędzi łóżka i w momencie w którym Tom pociągnął za nakrycie, z głuchym trzaskiem spadła na podłogę. Dźwięk ten wyrwał Harry'ego z letargu. Szybko pozbierał swoje ubrania i zaczął je na siebie zakładać ignorując ostry ból w tyłku i trzęsienie się rąk. Różdżkę znalazł tak, gdzie ją poprzednio upuścił i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Toma jakby upewniając się, czy ten naprawdę puszcza go wolno.

-IDŹ!- Harry odwrócił się, natarł na drzwi i uciekł korytarzem. Kiedy uciekał mgliście zauważył, że w zasięgu wzroku nie było Śmierciożerców. Ale był na tyle spanikowany, a kiedy próbował się wydostać stał się roztrzęsioną masą ludzką, że nawet go to nie zdziwiło. Po prostu musiał się wydostać. W końcu odnalazł schody i zaczął zbiegać w dół aż dotarł do holu. Otworzył podwójne drzwi i natychmiast owionęło go poranne powietrze. Nie marnując czasu zbiegł po schodkach i pognał do bramy wejściowej a dalej ubitą ścieżką.

Biegł, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie.


	6. Chapter 6

Wczesnym popołudniem Harry w końcu dotarł do głównej drogi prowadzącej do Nory. Pomimo, że rezydencję Voldemorta opuścił rano bez żadnych obrażeń, to droga powrotna nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych i ciało Harry'ego było przeorane zadrapaniami, a ubrania podziurawione. Na początku miał zamiar wrócić do domu, jednakże doszedł do wniosku, że Nora będzie lepszą opcją. Poza tym, nie myślał w tej chwili do końca trzeźwo. Osunął się na drzwi i zapukał. Głosy po drugiej stronie drzwi ucichły i Harry usłyszał tupot nóg.

-Kto tam? - rozległ się głos pani Weasley.

-Harry - wychrypiał

-Harry! - wykrzyknęła pani Weasley po czym chłopak usłyszał jak szarpie się z klamką.

\- Molly, poczekaj. Musimy się upewnić. - dobiegł Harry'ego głos Pana Weasley'a.

-Harry?

\- Tak - odpowiedział wycieńczonym głosem przyciskając czoło do zimnej drewnianej powierzchni.

\- Co bliźniacy zrobili po twoim pierwszym roku?

Harry uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.

\- Ukradli latający samochód i przywieźli mnie tutaj od Dursley'ów.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po czym drzwi się otworzyły. Pani Weasley spojrzała na Harry'ego i sapnęła.

\- Harry! Mój...co się stało? - wciągnęła go do środka i mocno przytuliła. Harry natychmiast poczuł obrzydzenie spowodowane tą bliskością i wyswobodził się szybko z jej objęć, wpadając na ladę za nim. Sapnął i chwycił się za żebro, którym uderzył o twardy kant. Pani Weasley załamała ręce.

\- Harry, tak mi przykro, wszystko w porządku? Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Spójrz na siebie. Powinniśmy go zabrać do Hogwartu, żeby Poppy go obejrzała - powiedziała szybko, ostatnie zdanie kierując do męża.

\- Zawiadomię Dumbledore'a. - powiedział pan Weasley po czym wyszedł z kuchni.

\- Usiądź sobie i odpocznij trochę. Musisz być wykończony!

Harry kiwnął głową i siadł ostrożnie przy pustym stole, nieświadomie obejmując się rękami.

\- Gdzie wszyscy?

\- Szukają cię, oczywiście. Wszyscy się martwili jak nie wróciłeś razem z nimi.

Harry ponownie przytaknął milcząc. Nie chciał rozmawiać o tym co się wydarzyło, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie miał w tej kwestii wyboru. Jedno wiedział jednak na pewno. O TYM nie powie. Harry nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, co wszyscy by sobie pomyśleli wiedząc co Voldemort mu zrobił, nie ważne czy mógł się kontrolować, czy nie.

Harry wykorzystał nieobecność pani Weasley, żeby wymyślić jakąś wiarygodną historyjkę, która w części byłaby prawdziwa, jednakże nie poruszała tematu zeszłej nocy. Kiedy dopracowywał szczegóły, pani Weasley wróciła do kuchni obwieszczając, że wszyscy na niego już czekają. Był gotowy.

Harry siedział nieruchomo, kiedy pani Pomfrey przesuwała nad nim różdżką szukając obrażeń wewnętrznych, pomimo faktu, że Harry zapewniał, że nie miało prawa takowych być. Modlił się do jakiegokolwiek Boga, który mógłby istnieć, żeby TO nie zostawiło śladów. Wyglądało na to, że jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane, gdyż badanie nic nie wykazało i pani Pomfrey zaczęła wcierać maść w skaleczenia.

W czasie kiedy się koło niego krzątała, Harry odpowiadał na pytania Dumbledore'a. -Nawet po tym jak mnie złapali, to nic mi nie zrobili. Zamknęli mnie tylko w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu bez okien. Prawdopodobnie po to, by mnie wystraszyć, ale ja czekałem aż tylko wrócą bym mógł się stamtąd wydostać. Nie wrócili aż do rana, kiedy to zabrali mnie do Voldemorta. W skrócie: Odzyskałem różdżkę, walczyliśmy, praktycznie zawaliłem na nich dach, żeby móc uciec z domu. Większość zadrapań jest właśnie wynikiem zawalenia się na nas dachu i mojej ucieczki przez las.

Harry odetchnął głęboko kiedy kończył mówić. Starał się nie odskoczyć, kiedy pani Pomfrey wmasowywała mu maść w skórę, ale im mocniej go dotykała, tym trudniej było mu zignorować skręt w żołądku i to kujące uczucie gdziekolwiek go dotykano nie mające nic wspólnego z aplikowanym lekiem. Po powrocie do domu będzie musiał wziąć gorący prysznic, ale nie był pewien, czy to uczucie bycia brudnym nie zostanie mu już na zawsze. Ale musiał sobie dać radę. Tak jak zawsze. Nie miał wyboru, prawda? Harry przekręcił się na łóżku szpitalnym by uniknąć penetrującego spojrzenia i czekał aż Dumbledore coś powie. Nie miał pojęcia,czy dyrektor mu uwierzył. A nawet jeśli wiedział, że kłamał, to nie zadawał więcej pytań ku uldze Harry'ego. Poza tym, nie wszystko co powiedział było kłamstwem. On po prostu...pominął niewygodne szczegóły. Nie chciał tego robić, ale po prostu nie był w stanie wyznać całej prawdy.

Już mógł sobie wyobrazić reakcję staruszka, i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

\- A więc - Dumbledore odezwał się w końcu, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. -Wiesz gdzie byłeś?- Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Nie, jak tylko wydostałem się z lasu, to całe miejsce zniknęło. Znalazłem się na jakimś pustkowiu i po prostu aportowałem się do Weasleyów. - Nie było to do końca przecież kłamstwem. To miejsce naprawdę nagle zniknęło, tak jakby nigdy nie istniało.

\- Interesujące - Powiedział Dumbledore z namysłem. - To wszystko?

\- Tak - Harry odpowiedział nie patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy.

\- W porządku. Cieszę się,że nic ci się nie stało. Zostawię cie pod opieką pani Pomfrey - powiedział Dumbledore z błyskiem w oczach.

Harry jęknął. Spędzi tu tydzień! Dumbledore wyszedł a pielęgniarka w końcu uporała się się z maścią i zaleciła mu odpoczynek. Odpoczynkowi nie protestował, ale najpierw potrzebował prysznica...

Kiedy ponad godzinę później wyszedł spod prysznica, a jego skóra była czerwona od szorowania, Harry zorientował się, że miał rację co do tego uczucia, którego nie udało mu się pozbyć. Będzie musiał z nim żyć. Kiedy wyszedł zastał czekających na niego Rona i Hermionę.

\- Stary, myśleliśmy, że tam utonąłeś- zażartował Ron, jednak ulga widoczna na jego twarzy zdradziła, że faktycznie się martwił. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Myślę, że trochę wody mogę znieść.

\- Harry!- wykrzyknęła Hermiona i rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję.

Harry natychmiast ją od siebie odepchnął i cofnął się o kilka kroków. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z zaniepokojeniem.

\- Harry?- chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął, jednak ten nie dosięgnął jego oczu.

\- Pani Pomfrey przed chwilą mnie wyleczyła, Hermiono - powiedział, dla efektu pocierając bok.

\- Oh! Przepraszam.

\- Nie szkodzi. - powiedział Harry wzruszając ramionami i usiadł na łóżku.

\- A więc? Co się stało? - spytał Ron - W jednej chwili wszystko jest w porządku, a w następnej sekundzie znikasz.

\- Śmierciożercy - odpowiedział Harry beznamiętnie. Odciągnęli mnie i pojmali. Następną rzeczą jaką pamiętam, to to, że znalazłem się przed Voldemortem.

Hermiona wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i zatkała usta rękami.

\- Nie zranił cię, prawda? - _Jakbyś ty tylko wiedziała_ , pomyślał Harry, ale potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Nie, udało mi się uciec zanim zrobiło się groźnie.- Opowiedział im tę samą historię, co Dumbledore'owi, zawierając jednak trochę więcej szczegółów.

\- Wow" stwierdził Ron z podziwem - Jesteś szczęściarzem. Ile razy stanąłeś z nim twarzą w twarz i wyszedłeś z tego cało?

\- Wydaje mi się, że dobiłem siódemki - odparł Harry z uśmieszkiem.

\- Założę się,że jego morale nie są obecnie w najlepszym stanie. - powiedział Ron. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, ale na wspomnienie wykrzywionej w złości twarzy Toma nachmurzył się. _Kiedy zacząłem nazywać go Tom?_

Hermiona zauważyła jego dziwny wyraz twarzy i spojrzała na niego pytająco. -Jestem po prostu zmęczony, Hermiono – dziewczyna przytaknęła i wstała. -Powinniśmy już iść. Odpoczywaj.

\- Brzmisz jak Madame Pomfrey- odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Ma rację. Wyglądasz trochę niewyraźnie.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Harry nieświadomie obejmując się rękami.

\- Tak, prześpij się. Zobaczymy się rano. - odparła Hermiona ciągnąc Rona za sobą w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Do zobaczenia, kumplu!- odkrzyknął Ron, po czym zniknęli.

Harry zaciągnął kotary przy łóżku i się położył, ale sen nie chciał nadejść. Nieustannie rozmyślał o tym co się stało zaledwie dwanaście godzin wcześniej. Teraz kiedy był sam, był w stanie myśleć trzeźwo, ale im więcej myślał o sposobie w jaki całował go Tom, jak to było czuć jego ciało na swoim, tym twardszy się stawał. Przytłaczająca potrzeba bycia znów dotykanym, całkowicie przyćmiła odrazę jaką czuł wcześniej. Harry zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że ta potrzeba nie mogła zostać zaspokojona przez byle kogo. To musiał być Tom. Samo to imię przesłało iskry przyjemności wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i Harry musiał nawet wbrew sobie przyznać, że podobała mu się każda minuta spędzona u Toma. Właśnie to go napawało odrazą. Fakt, że czerpał z tego przyjemność. Harry przewrócił się na bok, mężnie ignorując przyciśniętą do jego uda erekcję, starając się sprawić by opadła. Nieskutecznie.

I znów jego umysł podążył w tym kierunku. Delikatny i pełny pożądania dotyk rąk Toma na jego skórze sprawił że czuł jakby jego ciało płonęło. Harry zagrzebał głowę w poduszce, owinął się szczelnie kocem i starał się odepchnąć tę myśl. _Boże, dlaczego czuję się w ten sposób?_ pomyślał z desperacją, mocno zaciskając powieki.

Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że 50 mil dalej, ktoś inny miał dokładnie taki sam problem.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Kilka tygodni po tym incydencie, Harry w końcu zaczął dochodzić do siebie. Było to zaskakująco łatwe. Udawał po prostu, że to się po prostu nigdy nie wydarzyło. Rozpamiętywał to jedynie w snach. Nie żeby Voldemort miał także jakiekolwiek trudności. Atakował z wigorem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, więc dlaczego niby on miałby się przejmować. To była jednorazowa sprawa. Ulżyli sobie i to się nigdy nie powtórzy. Harry kontynuował swoje szkolenie na aurora i wszystko było po staremu.

Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy Harry zachorował na grypę, albo przynajmniej myślał, że to była grypa.

Obudził się pewnego ranka i tak go zemdliło, że zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł prosto do łazienki. Stwierdził, że pewnie siadło mu na żołądku coś, co zjadł dzień wcześniej. Zignorował to i normalnie rozpoczął dzień. Ale kilka kolejnych poranków wyglądało tak samo.

– Super, właśnie tego mi teraz było trzeba – wymamrotał do siebie wracając do sypialni znajdującej się w jego mieszkaniu, które nabył zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły. Poszedł do pracy, do sklepu bliźniaków, a później na szkolenie aurorskie. W połowie zajęć jednak znowu go zemdliło i ledwo zdążył dobiec do łazienki.

Ron wyjrzał zza ściany swojego boksu.

– Wszystko gra,stary?

– Taaa – odpowiedział Harry, wycierając usta i spuszczając wodę. – Myślę,że coś mnie łapie.

– Właśnie widzę. Ron spojrzał na niego zmartwiony – Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

– Tak też się czuję – odpowiedział Harry. Nagleodwrócił się na pięcie by ponownie zwymiotować.

Ron skrzywił się.

– Może powinieneś wziąć sobie wolne? Mama zawsze powtarza,że odpoczynek i gorąca zupa działają cuda na żołądek.  
Harry jęknął i osunął się na toaletę. Nawet samo wspomnienie jedzenia wykręcało mu wnętrzności. Ale Ron zapewne miał rację. Może to mogło pomóc. Poszedł więc do swojego trenera i tym sposobem został zwolniony do domu.

Odpoczynek nie uspokoił jego żołądka. Nawet po tygodniu faszerowania się różnymi eliksirami, cholerstwo nie chciało przejść. Pani Weasley zaprosiła go do siebie, by się nim odpowiednio zaopiekować, ale wszystkie jej próby spaliły na panewce, mimo faktu, że nigdy wcześniej jej metody nie zawiodły. Pewnego wieczoru podczas obiadu z Weasleyami i z Hermioną miał już dość. Obiad był wyśmienity, a i on wykształcił na nowo zdolność zatrzymywania pokarmu w żołądku. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Ron podał mu pieczeń. Upuścił naczynie na podłogę i pognał do łazienki zwracając tę odrobinkę którą udało mu się zjeść.

Weasley'owie poskoczyli, kiedy Harry wybiegł. Pani Weasley wraz z Hermioną podążyły za nim, nakazując innym by zostali przy stole.

– Harry, kochaneczku, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała pani Weasley, głaszcząc go po plecach. Harry przytaknął milcząc. Co było z nim nie tak?

– Powinieneś iść do lekarza – zasugerowała Hermiona. Harry skrzywił się i wstał. Diabli wiedzą jaki skandal by wywołałby idąc tam, ale Hermiona miała rację.

Ktoś musiał go obejrzeć.

– Jeślii nie chcesz iść do świętego Munga, to może chociaż pani Pomfrey?

Harry kiwnął głową bardziej przekonany co do tego pomysłu.

– Masz rację. Pójdę jutro.

Następnego dnia znów znalazł się pod okiem pani Pomfrey. Harry i Hermiona przyszli z nim, martwiąc się o swojego przyjaciela. Harry natomiast jakoś szczególnie się tym nie przejmował, w końctu to zwykła grypa żołądkowa. Jednak kiedy wspomniał o tym Hermionie, ta storpedowała ten pomysł.

– Grypa żołądkowa nie trwa przez dwa tygodnie – stwierdziła sucho.

Harry westchnął i siedział posłusznie bez ruchu, kiedy pani Pomfrey kończyła go diagnozować. W końcu cofnęła się, marszcząc brwi.

– Znalazła coś pani?

Potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

– Nie znalazłam niczego co by wskazywało, że jesteś chory, to musi być coś innego. Jakie miałeś objawy?

– Głównie wymioty. Przeważnie rano, ale i w ciągu dnia się zdarzało. No i nie za bardzo mogę jeść, bo mój żołądek się buntuje.

Pani Pomfrey kiwnęła głową i ponownie skierowała na niego różdżkę.

– Spróbuję silniejszego zaklęcia

Po chwili odskoczyła od Harry'ego jak oparzona. Rzuciła na Harry'ego zaklęcie ponownie. I jeszcze raz. Harry poczuł jak gula tworzy mu się w gardle, coś było bardzo nie w porządku, o czym doskonale wiedział.

– Pani Pomfrey, co jest ze mną nie tak? – wyszeptał. Spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i poruszyła ustami, jednakże nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

– Madame Pomfrey? ponagliła ją Hermiona.  
– J-ja nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, ale... Potter... Harry. Jesteś... jesteś w ciąży.  
W pokoju zapadła głucha cisza, nikt nie odważył się poruszyć ani nic powiedzieć. A może po prostu nie byli w stanie.  
– Jestem... – Harry szeptał przerażony, kładąc ręce na brzuchu i patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. **–**... w c-ciąży?

Pani Pomfrey kiwała potakująco głową, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy powinna się cieszyć, czy też nie. Nie znała przecież okoliczności sprawy.  
– Jak, kiedy to się stało? – spytała Hermiona. Wyglądała na wstrząśniętą. Próbowała mimo wszystko zachować trzeźwy umysł i zdrowy osąd. Cała ona. – Harry?

Harry milczał. Był zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami. W ciąży? Jak? Jak mógł...? Wtedy do niego dotarło.  
Ta noc... Nagle uderzyło go bardzo obrazowe wspomnienie. Gorące pocałunki, to niewyobrażalne podniecenie, twarde ciało na nim, gorąco nie do wytrzymania, które rozpaliło go bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny w jego krótkim życiu...  
– Harry?

Hermiona lekko dotknęła jego pamienia. Harry podskoczył i się odwrócił, czego natychmiast zaczął żałować. Wyraz twarzy Hermiony podpowiedział mu, że dziewczyna już wiedziała. Starała się odsunąć od siebie tę myśl, szukać innego rozwiązania. Jednakże jak mógł zaprzeczyć? Jak, skoro dowód w nim rósł? Już wiedział, co Hermiona mu powie, zamin jeszcze ta otworzyła usta.  
– Do czegoś doszło, prawda? Tej nocy... kiedy cię porwali.

Spojrzał na jej przerażoną twarz i chciał jej powiedzieć, że nie miała racji. Tak bardzo chciał móc zaprzeczyć. _Dlaczego musisz być taka mądra Założę się, że podejrzewałaś to odpoczątku_ , pomyślał. Odwrócił wzrok, nie mógł znieść ani jej wyrazu twarzy, ani nikogo innego. To był koniec. Więcej nie mógł już udawać. Wciąż milczał, jednak wyraz twarzy musiał go zdradzić, jako że Hermiona wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i zakryła usta dłońmi.

Nagle wszyscy w pomieszczeniu doszli do tego samego wniosku. Gwałt. Śmierciożerca. Harry nawet nie starał się wyprowadzić ich z błędu.  
– Co masz na myśli? Harry powiedział... – zawołał oburzony Ron, ale w tym momencie uderzyła go prawda. Kłamał.  
– Och, Harry! – wyszeptała Hermiona, a łzy spływały jej ciurkiem po policzkach. Wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć Harry'ego, jednak ten się odsunął nadal nie podnosząc na nią wzroku, obejmując się zabezpieczająco.

– Ale jak może być w ciąży? – burknął Ron. – Przecież jest facetem!

– To jest wykonalne przy wykorzystaniu odpowiednich zaklęć lub eliksirów albo przy przeprowadzeniu rytuału – oznajmiła Hermiona. – Nie piłeś nic szczególnego, prawda? Ani nie rzucił nikt na ciebie zaklęcia?

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Potrząsnął przecząco głową. To żadne zaklęcie ani nie eliksir. To to połączenie między nimi, o którym mówił Tom. Kiedy ostatnio był w Hogwarcie i potem w publicznej bibliotece, udało mu się trochę poczytać na ten temat. Wymuszone przyciąganie, obezwładniające pragnienie by dotykać i być dotykanym, wszystko pasowało, ale mowy o ciąży nie było. Tu pewnie wkroczyło jego cholerne szczęście. Harry zamknął oczy, by powstrzymać łzy. _Merlinie... J_ _estem w ciąży. Z dzieckiem Toma..._ _D_ _zieckiem Voldemorta._

– Harry? Pani Pomfrey mówiła powoli, łagodnie kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Był przecież w szoku. – To wciąż jest wczesne stadium, możemy... – Zawahała się nie bardzo wierząc, że to proponuje, ale zdecydowała się kontynuować. – Możemy się tego pozbyć  
Harry spojrzał na nią, a potem na swój płaski brzuch. _Pozbyć się?_ _Tak, weźcie to z_ _e_ _mnie wyciągnijcie!_ Coś w nim walczyło. Patrzył na brzuch, jakby miał on dać mu odpowiedź. Potrząsnął głową.

– Nie.

– Nie? – powtórzyła głucho Madame Pomfrey. – Jesteś pewien?

Harry przytaknął.

– Jestem pewien. To niczemu nie zawiniło. Nie zasługuje na taki los.  
– Więc zamierzasz je zatrzymać? spytał Ron, a jego brwi prawie złączyły się z linią włosów. Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak, zatrzymam.

Hermiona wstała i chwyciła go za rękę, a Ron wyczuwając powagę sytuacji usadowił się po jego drugiej stronie. Czuł się cokolwiek niezręcznie, postanowił jednak uszanować decyzję przyjaciela i zmierzyć się z nią razem z nim.  
– Zawsze będziemy przy tobie, Harry.  
Harry spojrzał na Hermionę oszołomiony.  
– N-nie zamierzacie..,  
– Jasne,że nie! – krzyknął Ron. – To nie ma znaczenia, że zostałeś... ech... – Rudzielec stracił nagle rezon i umilkł, zmieszany. Hermiona westchnęła.  
– Ronald chce powiedzieć, że zawsze będziemy przy tobie i ci pomożemy. Wiemy, że to był wypadek, c-coś wbrew twojej woli, że tego nie chciałeś. Nie znienawidziliśmy cię przez to, ani też nie obrzydzasz nas z tego powodu.  
– Jasne! Za kogo ty nas masz? Jesteśmy z tobą, nie ważne co postanowisz, stary.  
– Dokładnie **–** potwierdziła Hermiona, mocno ściskając rękę Harry'ego. – Ten człowiek... Ten co ci to zrobił. To jego wina. To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą, nie będziemy oceniać ani ciebie ani dziecka przez pryzmat tego, co się stało.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i nie mógł powstrzymać kilku łez. Czuł się jakby naprawdę wielki kamień spadł mu z serca.  
– Dziękuję.  
– Jasne. W końcu od czego są przyjaciele? odpowiedział Ron dumnie.  
– Pomożemy ci jak tylko będziemy mogli.  
– Przyda mi się każda pomoc – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
– Zaraz zbiorę wszelkie informacje, jakie mogą ci się przydać – odezwała się pani Pomfrey. Harry spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że wciąż tam była. Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego pokrzepiająco. Chłopak zobaczył, że ona również nie dbała o okoliczności stojące za całą sprawą. Opuściła pokój, by przynnieść wszelkie potrzebne materiały. Nastrój zdecydowanie poprawił się od tego, który panował w sali choćby kilka minut wcześniej.  
– Wiesz,że musisz powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, prawda? – zapytała Hermiona ponownie ściskając jego dłoń. Uśmiech Harry'ego przygasł. Spojrzał na brzuch, a potem przeniósł wzrok na własne stopy.  
– Taaa, wiem. Ale... Nie chcę mu mówić  
– Wiem, Harry, ale on _musi_ wiedzieć.  
 _Naprawdę? Naprawdę_ musi _?_ Harry westchnął.  
– Powiem mu.  
– Pójdziemy z tobą – dodał z zapałem Ron, a Hermiona szybko pokiwała głową.

Harry dotknął swojego brzucha, gdzie rosło w nim nowe życie. Nie miało znaczenia kto był ojcem, miał zamiar wychować to dziecko tak by stało się dobrym człowiekiem. Przyjaciele mu w tym pomogą. _Pieprz się, Tom._


	8. Chapter 8

Następnego dnia Harry zebrał w sobie całą odwagę i poszedł spotkać się z Dumbledorem, z Ronem i Hermioną u boku. Nie spał przez całą noc rozmyślając o przebiegu dzisiejszej rozmowy. Oczywiście nie zamierzał wyjawić całej prawdy, ale coś powiedzieć musiał. Dziecko w końcu nie pojawiło się znikąd. Dziecko. Wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie w stanie, aż do momentu kiedy ciąża zacznie być widoczna, co miał nadzieję, nie nastąpi zbyt szybko. Ale taka była prawda i musiał ten fakt zaakceptować, czy mu się to podobało, czy też nie. Aportowali się przed bramami Hogwartu i rozpoczęli wędrówkę do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej ogarniał go niepokój i ręka Hermiony na jego ramieniu zdawała się nie pomagać. Jeśli już, to powodowała jeszcze większe mdłości. Samo to, co musiał powiedzieć było niepokojące, a co dopiero reakcja dyrektora. Będzie zniesmaczony? Zły? Smutny? Harry nie miał pojęcia co zrobi jeśli dyrektor odeśle go z kwitkiem... -

Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - zapytała Hermiona delikatnie. Harry, nie ufając swojemu głosowi, potrząsnął głową.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. - zapewniła go dziewczyna.

\- Gotowy? - spytał Ron.

\- Dotarliśmy. - Harry rozejrzał się i zauważył, że faktycznie znajdowali się pod gabinetem Dumbledore'a. Jak dla gust Harry'ego, to dotarli tu trochę za szybko. Nie był jeszcze na to gotowy! Ale co musiało zostać zrobione, bez sensu było odkładać. Wziął głęboki oddech i łamiącym się głosem podał hasło.

\- Miętowe Ropuchy. - Harry zapukał do drzwi i wszedł kiedy tylko usłyszał zaproszenie.

\- Ah, Harry, mój drogi chłopcze. Czemuż zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? - spytał Dumbledore z uśmiechem i wesołym błyskiem w oku, co wyraźnie kontrastowało z obecnym samopoczuciem Harry'ego.

\- Um...muszę...muszę coś panu powiedzieć - udało mu się wydusić.

\- Oczywiście. - powiedział nagle całkiem poważny dyrektor. Zupełnie jakby już wszystko wiedział.

\- Usiądź proszę. - myśli Harry'emu szumiały w głowie kiedy siadał naprzeciwko biurka Dumbledore'a z Ronem i Hermioną u boku. Nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie to zrobić, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał.

\- J-ja nie byłem do końca z panem szczery, kiedy opowiadałem panu o tym co się stało po tym jak zostałem porwany - zaczął Harry. Dumbledore uniósł się lekko w fotelu i pochylił.

\- Oh? - nie chciałem tego zatajać, ale przypuszczam, że byłem po prostu wystraszony - powiedział patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie w twarz starszemu mężczyźnie.

\- To jednak nie wszystko, co jest istotne - wypluł Harry na jednym oddechu. - To jednak nic ważnego...- Hermiona zacisnęła uścisk na jego ramieniu i Harry dodał - to znaczy, to jest istotne, ale...ale...nie...- skończył głucho.

\- Rozumiem, więc, nie szkodzi. Mówisz mi teraz, czyż nie? Nic się nie stało. Więc, co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

-To znaczy wcześniej nie kłamałem, ani nic. Ja po prostu...

\- Ostrożnie pominąłeś pewne fragmenty? - dopowiedział życzliwie Dumbledore.

Harry kiwnął głową wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

\- Taaaak - To było trudniejsze niż sobie wyobrażał. Fakt, że teram kłamał w żywe oczy, też nie pomagał.

\- Kiedy byłem w tym pokoju, przyszedł też ktoś jeszcze, nikt więcej. Tylko on. M-myślę,że mógł dać mi jakieś jedzenie, albo coś. Próbowałem uciec, ale niewiele mogłem zrobić bez różdżki. Ale tak czy siak próbowałem. Próbowałem, ale nie mogłem użyć magii. Przyszpilił mnie do podłogi...- tutaj Harry przerwał zaciskając dłonie w pięści i powstrzymał łzy, które niechybnie chciały spłynąć mu po policzkach.

\- Próbowałem walczyć - wyjąkał Harry przypominając sobie jak się czuł będąc tak przyszpilonym, bycie więźniem we własnym ciele, pragnąc tego a jednocześnie nie mogąc znieść.

-Próbowałem... nie mogłem... - Hermiona nakryła jego dłoń swoją i ścisnęła ją dodając mu odwagi. -Zgwałcił mnie - wykrztusił w końcu.

Po jego ostatnich słowach, w pokoju zapadła ogłuszająca cisza. Jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem, było dzwonienie w jego uszach, które z każdą chwilą nabierało na sile. Zaryzykował spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a i wcale nie spodobało mu się to, co zobaczył. Dyrektor wyglądał nagle na swoje lata; jego oczy były przepełnione smutkiem i współczuciem. Harry odwrócił wzrok.

\- Przepraszam. - wyszeptał, po czym powtórzył głośniej by zagłuszyć dzwonienie w uszach - Przepraszam.

\- Harry, mój chłopcze... - zaczął Dumbledore, ale Hermiona ścisnęła ponownie dłoń Harry'ego, przypominając mu po co właściwie się tu znaleźli.

\- To nie wszystko- powiedział Harry przerywając dyrektorowi, - jestem w ciąży. - Znów ta cisza.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam - powiedział Harry, łzy spływały mu po policzkach. -Próbowałem z nim walczyć, naprawdę próbowałem

\- Wiem Harry, wiem - odpowiedział w końcu Dumbledore. Wstał, okrążył biurko i stanął przed Harrym.

\- Wcale cię nie winię, Harry.

\- Nie? - spytał Harry podnosząc wzrok.

\- Nie, Harry, wiem, że robiłeś wszystko co w twojej mocy... wiem także, że dręczyło cię to cały ten czas - na to Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko skinął głową.

\- Myślałeś już co z tym co zrobisz?

\- Zatrzymam je - odparł Harry delikatnie.

\- Tak tez przypuszczałem - uśmiechnął się Dumbledore i poklepał go lekko po głowie, po czym podszedł do okna.

\- To jednak rodzi pewien problem.

\- Co ma pan na myśli? - spytał Ron.

\- Voldemort" padła odpowiedź i Harry się skrzywił.

\- A co on ma z tym wspólnego? - dociekał Ron.

\- Będzie szukał Harry'ego, prawda? - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Tak, panno Granger, obawiam się, że tak - odpowiedział Dumbledore i ponownie odwrócił się do nich przodem.

\- Mając coś tak cennego jak dziecko, obawiam się, że będzie chciał to wykorzystać przeciwko tobie, Harry.

Harry złapał się za brzuch i spojrzał na dyrektora.

\- Ale ono niczemu nie zawiniło ono...ono...

\- To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Jest ważne dla ciebie, częścią ciebie.

O tym nie pomyślał, ale... pozostawał fakt, że Tom- nie, _Voldemort_ był ojcem dziecka. Co w takim wypadku? Harry nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.

\- On nie może się dowiedzieć- wyszeptał Harry

\- Dokładnie - potwierdził Dumbledore, sprawiając,że Harry pochłonięty własnymi myślami, podskoczył. - -

\- Musimy się przygotować - z tymi słowami wrócił do biurka.

\- Na to co będzie po narodzeniu się dziecka.

\- A co zrobimy kiedy ciąża zacznie być widoczna? - zapytała Hermiona

\- To będzie raczej nie do ukrycia, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest facetem.

\- I to w dodatku Harrym Potterem- dodał Ron.

\- W rzeczy samej. Oboje macie rację.

\- Co więc mam zrobić? - spytał Harry

\- Musimy cię gdzieś odesłać - odparł Dumbledore w zamyśleniu - ukryć cię.

\- A-ale co z moim szkoleniem?

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu wyjechać.

\- Obawiam się, że biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałe okoliczności, będziesz musiał. Tak jak panna Granger zauważyła, ludzie się natychmiast zorientują jak tylko ciąża zacznie być widoczna. Poza tym, to dla dziecka nie byłoby bezpieczne, gdybyś nadal miał tyle ruchu. Męskie ciąże są o wiele bardziej delikatne i ryzykowne, niż te u kobiet"

\- Rozumiem - wyszeptał Harry.

Pomysł ukrycia się gdzieś, podczas gdy inni mieli walczyć nie przypadł mu do gustu; rezygnacja z marzeń. Ale teraz musiał myśleć też o swoim dziecku.

\- Ale co ja im powiem? Nie mogę tak po prostu zniknąć bez wyjaśnienia.

Zapadła cisza, kiedy próbowali wymyślić coś odpowiedniego. Po kilku minutach odezwał się Ron

\- A może powiemy,że Harry został wysłany na jakieś specjalistyczne szkolenie. To znaczy, wszyscy wiedzą,że jest Wybrańcem, więc to by miało sens.

Kiedy nikt nic nie odpowiedział, Ron się zarumienił i spuścił głowę. - To tylko taka sugestia.

\- Nie, panie Weasley, to wspaniały pomysł. - odpowiedział Dumbledore.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, to by było całkowicie wiarygodne. - powiedziała Hermiona patrząc z uznaniem na dumnego z siebie Rona. Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na dyrektora.

\- Mam ukryć się już teraz?

\- Hm, nie na razie nie ma takiej potrzeby - powiedział Dumbledore po chwili namysłu.

\- Dopóki nie zacznie to być widoczne, nie będzie takiej konieczności. Będziesz miał trochę czasu na przygotowanie się.

\- W porządku - powiedział Harry kiwając głową. - Dokąd mam się udać?

\- Jeszcze to wszystko ustalę, mój chłopcze, nie martw się - odpowiedział Dumbledore z miłym uśmiechem.

\- A co będzie potem? Jak już dziecko się urodzi, profesorze? - zapytała Hermiona

\- Harry nie może się ukrywać w nieskończoność. Zauważą to.

\- W rzeczy samej. Przypuszczam jednak, że zobaczenie Harry'ego od czasu do czasu w jakimś publicznym miejscu powinno załatwić sprawę, ale jeszcze pomyślimy co i jak.

\- Więc... wyjeżdżam na specjalne szkolenie by pokonać Voldemorta - powiedział Harry.

\- Właśnie taki jest plan.

-Dobrze, to myślę mogę zrobić. - _Mam nadzieję..._


	9. Chapter 9

Teraz, kiedy mieli plan, Harry czuł się znacznie lepiej. Mogło się to okazać naprawdę proste. Kiedy przyjdzie na to czas, kiedy ciąża zacznie być widoczna, powie swojemu trenerowi, że Dumbledore wysyła go gdzieś na jakieś szkolenie. Nie poda mu dokładnej lokalizacji ze względu na bezpieczeństwo. Był przecież „Wybrańcem", jak go ludzie ochrzcili, więc całkiem wiarygodnym było jego udanie się na sekretne szkolenie. Oczywiście, nie do końca to miało się wydarzyć. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, Harry miał być ukryty przez Dumbledore'a w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie mógłby zostać do czasu kiedy dziecko przyszłoby na świat. Co miałoby być potem... nie miał pojęcia. Na to jeszcze był czas. Jak na razie, to nic po nim jeszcze nie było widać. Na razie. Harry westchnął i spojrzał w wielkie lustro znajdujące się w łazience, w której stał aktualnie w samych bokserkach. Jak na razie wcale nie wyglądał jakby był w ciąży, ale trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że upłynął zaledwie miesiąc. Jednakże co rano szukał jakiegoś choćby najmniejszego dowodu, żeby móc w końcu w to wszystko uwierzyć. Pewna jego część miała skrytą nadzieję, że Madame Pomfrey popełniła błąd, a on wcale nie spodziewał się dziecka Voldemorta.

\- Harry, jesteś gotowy? Spóźnimy się! - dobiegły go krzyki Rona z salonu.

\- Już idę! - krzyknął Harry, i skończył się szykować do pracy.

Xxx

Miesiące mijały szybko. Pierwszy, drugi, potem trzeci zanim ciąża zaczęła być widoczna.

Kiedy Harry zauważył pierwsze zmiany w swoim ciele, poczuł radość. Spodziewał się dziecka. Wreszcie będzie miał rodzinę, o której zawsze marzył. Potem ogarnął go strach. Co do cholery miał teraz zrobić? Jak miał niby zająć się dzieckiem, skoro ledwo udawało mu się zadbać o samego siebie? Nie miał raczej w swoim życiu ludzi, którzy mogliby mu posłużyć za modelowych rodziców, a to koniec końców było dziecko! Malutka, żyjąca, oddychająca osóbka. Miał tak bardzo przejebane. Więc pierwszą rzeczą którą zrobił było nabycie książek o macierzyństwie, zarówno magicznych jak i tych mugolskich. Tak właśnie zastał go Ron pewnego sobotniego popołudnia - otoczonego książkami.

\- Nie zamieniasz się w Hermionę, prawda? Zniosę tylko jedną. - powiedział Ron obchodząc stolik i usadawiając się na fotelu z podnóżkiem. Harry wyszczerzył się i pokręcił głową

\- Niee.

\- O co chodzi w takim razie?

\- Ummm. Kryzys wieku średniego? - Ron posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.

\- Nie masz przecież nawet trzydziestki.

\- Wiem... ale... ale ciąża zaczyna być widoczna. - powiedział Harry cicho.

\- Naprawdę? Nic nie widać.

\- Nie? - Ron potrząsnął głową a Harry spojrzał na swój brzuch.

Zapewne nie jest to jeszcze jakoś bardzo zauważalne.

\- Wcale. A więc.. książki? - spytał Ron, po czym podniósł jedną. „Czego oczekiwać w pierwszym roku" oraz wiele podobnych, takich jak „Czego się spodziewać, kiedy spodziewasz się dziecka" i „Mądre oczekiwanie na przyjście dziecka na świat". Ron zauważył także jedną o karmieniu piersią. Jak to niby miało działać?

\- Taaa, książki, nie wiem, wstałem dzisiaj rano i jak zauważyłem t-to - Ron kiwną głową i spojrzał na niego ostrożnie.

\- Nie zamierzasz płakać, prawda? - Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk, który częściowo mógłby być uznany za parsknięcie śmiechem a częściowo za pociągnięcie nosem.

\- Naprawdę się staram.

\- Hormony?

\- Tak, i muszę stwierdzić, że są chujowe! - odpowiedział Harry wycierając oczy.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem jak kobiety to robią. W jednej chwili wszystko jest w porządku a w kolejnej całkowicie się rozklejam.

\- Widzę właśnie, powiedział Ron krzywiąc się.

\- I jeszcze te dzikie zachcianki. Boże! Wczoraj wieczorem zjadłem kanapkę z masłem orzechowym...

\- Nie brzmi najgorzej. - odparł Ron w zamyśleniu.

\- Z sosem chilli. - dodał Harry beznamiętnie. Ron się skrzywił.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Jeeeezu, nawet ja bym tego nie zjadł.

\- Dzięki wielkie - odparł Harry sucho.

\- Daj, spokój, nic przecież na to nie poradzisz. - pocieszył go Ron. Harry kiwnął głową

\- Więc, - powiedział szczerząc się - wydaje mi się,że to ma też swoje dobre strony. Kiedy z Hermioną zdecydujecie się na dziecko, będziecie mieli sporo doświadczenia.

\- Co takiego?! - krzyknął Ron oblewając się rumieńcem, na co Harry się roześmiał.

\- A-a tak poza tym, nie uważasz, że powinieneś już wyjechać? - Harry spojrzał na swój brzuch.

\- Nie... na razie nie. Skoro ty nie widzisz, to myślę, że jeszcze chwilę możemy poczekać.

\- Jak długo? - spytał Ron

\- Jak najdłużej. - odpowiedział.

Okazało się, że wcale nie tak długo. Kilka tygodni później, Harry z Ronem siedzieli i rozmawiali w trakcie przerwy w pokoju socjalnym w Departamencie Aurorów. Harry wstał i poszedł do automatu (tak, mieli automat, super, nie?), wrzucił geleona i kupił drugiego już tego dnia batonika.

\- Hej, Potter - zagadnął jeden ze stażystów przechodząc przez pokój - lepiej przyhamuj z tymi przekąskami, bo przytyłeś ostatnio. - Harry przestał na moment jeść i spojrzał na nadgryzionego batonika, którego trzymał w dłoni, po czym odłożył go na stół.

\- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, Harry - Ron rozejrzał się i pochylił do Harry'ego szepcząc

\- Jesz przecież za dwóch - Harry położył dłonie na brzuchu.

\- ...Taaaa - siedzieli jakiś czas w ciszy. Ron rozejrzał się po pokoju, spojrzał na stół, potem na Harry'ego, zawahał się po czym wskazał na batonik.

\- Masz zamiar to jeszcze jeść?- Harry uśmiechnął się i zachichotał.

\- Nie. Częstuj się, ja jakoś straciłem apetyt. - Ron kiwnął głową i pochłonął batonika jednym gryzem. Harry spojrzał w dół na swój brzuch i pomyślał, że wiele by dał, żeby to wybrzuszenie zniknęło.

\- Ne mrtf ię ym - wymamrotał Ron z pełnymi ustami. Harry skrzywił się. Ron przełknął i powiedział:

\- Nie martw się stary, wyglądałeś świetnie - Harry przywołał maskę obojętności i spojrzał na Ron

\- Wyglądałem świetnie? Czy jest coś, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć? - Ron spanikował.

\- J-a.. to nie tak...miałem na myśli, że... - Harry wyszczerzył się, poklepał kumpla po ramieniu i wstał by wyjść z pokoju.

\- Wiem co miałeś na myśli, Ron. Dziękuję.

\- Chryste, Harry, o mało mnie nie przyprawiłeś o zawał. - powiedział Ron kładąc sobie rękę na sercu.

\- Dokładnie, ale to sprawiło,że poczułem się o niebo lepiej. „

\- Bardzo śmieszne - odparował Ron a Harry się roześmiał.

Xxx

Harry z westchnieniem zamknął wieko kufra i spojrzał na ogołoconą sypialnię. Po incydencie w Departamencie zdecydował, że najwyższy czas się ukryć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie tęsknił za domem, pracą, przyjaciółmi...

\- Harry, masz wszystko? - zapytała Hermiona wchodząc do jego pokoju.

\- Tak sądzę.

\- Hej, nie bądź taki przybity. Patrz na dobre strony. Teraz będziesz miał czas na przeczytanie tych wszystkich książek, które ci poleciłam" powiedziała rozpromieniona dziewczyna. Harry się skrzywił.

\- Wspaniale.

\- Poza tym, ja i Ron będziemy wpadać tak często jak tylko będziemy mogli, w porządku? Harry przytaknął.

\- No ja myślę. Będę się nudził jak mops.

\- Oj tam, jestem pewna, że Dumbledore znajdzie ci coś do roboty.

\- Nie jestem do końca pewien czy to powinno mnie pocieszyć.

\- Gotowe. - powiedział Ron również wchodząc do pokoju.

\- To wszystko, nie?

\- Tak, to wszystko. - potwierdził Harry rozglądając się dookoła. Zmniejszył swój kufer i schował go sobie do kieszeni razem z całą resztą swoich rzeczy.

\- Chodźmy więc. - opuścili dom i okrążyli świstoklik, który zostawił im Dumbledore. Harry po raz ostatni spojrzał na dom, do którego już tak bardzo zdążył się przywiązać. Miał pewne przeczucie,że już tu nie wróci.


	10. Chapter 10

Voldemort bębnił palcami o podłokietnik swojego tronu słuchając raportów. Nie słynął z cierpliwości, jednakże w ostatnich dniach, nawet te nikłe rezerwy zaczęły się kończyć. Im więcej słuchał, tym bardziej się wkurwiał. Otaczali go idioci. Czy naprawdę nic nie potrafili zrobić poprawnie? Podniósł różdżkę i przeklął jednego ze swoich popleczników, stojącego tuż przed nim. Z uśmieszkiem pełnym zadowolenia obserwował jak ten wił się z bólu na podłodze.

-Następny! - wrzasnął przerywając klątwę i ktoś inny zajął miejsce nieszczęśnika, tylko po to żeby jeszcze bardziej zirytować Czarnego Pana. Jeśli Voldemort miałby być ze sobą szczery, to musiałby przyznać, że jego irytacja nie miała wiele wspólnego z nieudolnymi działaniami jego sług, a z nim samym. Był sfrustrowany nie tylko emocjonalnie, ale także seksualnie. Nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy wizji tego, co się stało. To, co czuł pod sobą, te jęki wychodzące z różowych ust... nachodziło go to zarówno we śnie jak i na jawie. Nie mógł wyrzucić tego z głowy. A to wszystko przez-

\- ...Pottera?

Voldemort poderwał głowę.

\- Powtórz to!

\- Mój Panie? - zapytał jego sługa.

\- Słyszałeś! Powtórz to, co powiedziałeś przed chwilą!

\- Ah! Udało mi się ustalić, że Potter został wysłany gdzieś na jakieś specjalne szkolenie. Nie wiem jednak dokąd, ani kiedy wróci. Mam go szukać?"

Specjalne szkolenie? Zamyślił się.

\- Szukajcie go i dajcie mi znać jak tylko coś ustalicie. Potter był mi solą na oku zdecydowanie za długo, czas by było pozbyć się go raz na zawsze.

\- Tak jest, Mój Panie.

Pokój opustoszał, pozostawiając Voldemorta samego ze swoimi myślami. _Specjalne szkolenie, hę? -_ pomyślał Voldemort wstając z tronu i kierując się w kierunku bocznego wyjścia z sali. - _Czy Dumbledore naprawdę sądzi, że jakieś szkolenie naprawdę pomoże Potterowi w pokonaniu mnie? -_ pomyślał drwiąco. _Nie wydaje mi się._ W momencie kiedy wchodził do swojego gabinetu, pozwolił formie Voldemorta stopnieć i zmienił się w prawdziwego siebie. Uformował mu się nos, a usta wypełniły. Wyrosły mu grube, czarne, falowane włosy i tam gdzie wcześniej był Voldemort, stał Tom Riddle. Usiadł za biurkiem i machnął różdżką by zamknąć i zabezpieczyć drzwi. Nie mógł się doczekać momentu kiedy dorwie bachora i się go pozbędzie. Nie może przecież się wiecznie ukrywać za Dumbledorem i Zakonem. - _Już to widzę... na kolanach, przede mną, te zielone oczy przepełnione strachem, błagający o litość..._ \- kiedy tak sobie marzył, nagle jego mózg podsunął mu zgoła inny obraz. Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, by pozbyć się tego obrazu. Wykrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. Musi przestać o tym myśleć! Pobrzdąkiwanie rury wyrwało go z tych myśli, kiedy Nagini wpełzła do pokoju.

 **\- Panie? Wyglądasz na niezadowolonego.**

 **\- Jestem niezadowolony.-** przyznał Tom. Nagini zwinęła się na chodniku i zatrzepotała swoim językiem w jego kierunku.

 **\- Zechciałbyś mi powiedzieć?-** Tom zawahał się, po czym kiwnął głową i odchylił się w fotelu.

 **– To ten cholerny Potter. Znowu zniknął i zrujnował mi nastrój.**

 **\- Raczej nie bywasz w dobrym humorze, Panie. -** Tom spojrzał na nią i wykonał gest, który prawdopodobnie miał być wzruszeniem ramion.

 **\- No, nie bywasz. -** Tom odwrócił wzrok.

 **\- On zawsze wszystko rujnuje. Do czasu. Pozbędę się do raz na zawsze.**

 **\- W kółko to powtarzasz, Panie. Jednakże, puste to słowa.**

 **\- Chłopak ma szczęście -** wycedził Tom zgrzytając zębami.

 **\- Tak, wydaje się mieć go całkiem sporo. Powiadam, zostaw go w spokoju i zajmij się własnymi planami...**

 **\- Ale? -** zachęcił ją Tom. Nagini zatrzepotała językiem niepewnie.

 **\- Ewidentnie nie jesteś w stanie. Ostatnio o niczym nie mówisz tylko o tym pisklaku Potterów.**

 **\- Wcale że nie!-** syknął Tom.

 **\- Ależ tak. Rozmawiamy o nim nawet teraz. -** Tom zdusił ostrą ripostę i z powrotem odchylił się w fotelu, ponieważ mógł sobie mówić i myśleć cokolwiek, ale Nagini miała rację. Od tamtej nocy nie był wstanie wyrzucić Harry'ego z głowy i doprowadzało go to do szewskiej pasji. Odrzucił jednak natrętne myśli,że to coś oznaczało. Bo taka była prawda.

Xxx

Tom śnił...

O delikatnym a jednocześnie twardym ciele wijącym się pod nim. O silnych nogach owijających się wokół niego, o jękach rozkoszy otaczających go, kiedy wbijał się w ciało pod nim. Znaczył lekko opaloną skórę pocałunkami, chłonąc piżmowy zapach kochanka i gładkość jego skóry. Obcałowywał kochanka posuwając się coraz bardziej do góry aż napotkał to głębokie, uwodzicielskie zielone spojrzenie.

Tom zerwał się gwałtownie z jękiem na ustach i erekcją domagającą się uwagi. _O czym ja do cholery myslę?_

 **\- Wszystko w porządku, mój Panie? -** Tom spojrzał na Nagini wylegującą się na poduszce w cieple bijącym od kominka. - **Tak, Nagini.**

 **\- Jesteś pewien? -** Wąż podniósł się, jednak w jego głosie widoczne było rozbawienie.

 **\- Brzmiałeś jakbyś był torturowany. -** Tom nie nie mógł wiele poradzić na rumieniec wpełzający na jego twarz. Odwrócił szybko wzrok i przyjął wystudiowany wyraz twarzy

 **\- Nie byłem.**

 **— Dziwne.**

 **\- Wypowiadałeś imię pisklaka Potterów. -** Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

 **-Zmienisz może teraz zdanie, Panie?**

 **-Zamknij się, Nagini. -** Syknął Tom, po czym przewrócił się na drugi bok ignorując erekcję, mając nadzieję, że problem zniknie. Nagini zaśmiała się na swój syczący sposób i usadowiła się z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

 **-Jak tam sobie życzysz.**

Cholera! Cholera! Czemu to się dzieje? To staje się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej niedorzeczne. A trwa już od miesięcy. Próbował to od siebie odsunąć, ale wracało za każdym razem ze zdwojoną siłą. Jeszcze żeby miał jakikolwiek pociąg seksualny do Pottera, którego oczywiście nie miał. Ta potrzeba powinna już dawno zostać zaspokojona. Tymczasem on pragnął więcej. Wślizgnąć się w to chętne, ciasne ciało... Tom niemal jęknął na tę myśl i ukrył twarz w poduszce.

To musiało się skończyć. To go odciągało od jego obowiązków. Samo wspomnienie... _Nie, skończ. Jestem Czarnym Panem, Lordem Voldemortem. Nie mam czasu by to roztrząsać. Co się stało, to się stało, a teraz się skup! Ale... Nie! Nie ma miejsca na wątpliwości. Kiedy Potter umrze, wszystko wróci do normy._ Kiedy umrze, będzie w końcu w stanie ruszyć ze swoim życiem. Jednakże najpierw musiał tego bachora zlokalizować.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Dziękuję wszystkim czytającym i przepraszam za dłuższą przerwę. Niestety nie mogę obiecać szybkiego aktualizowania w najbliższym czasie, z powodu nawału obowiązków. Zrobię jednak co w mojej mocy, by rozdziały pojawiały się możliwie jak najczęściej. Jeszcze raz dziękuję Wam za to, że jesteście ze mną. :)

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się po schludnym domu, w którym przyjdzie mu spędzić trochę czasu. Był to trzypokojowy dom położony na przedmieściach mugolskiej miejscowości. Tutaj raczej nikt go nie będzie szukał.

\- Całkiem...ładnie. - skomentował Ron rozglądając się dookoła.

\- No nie wiem. Raczej tu ładnie - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Tak, mi też się podoba - dodał Harry, przeciągając dłonią po oparciu sofy. Pokój był utrzymany w brązowo - beżowej tonacji. Ściany były całkowicie gołe, poza kilkoma pejzażami i pomalowane na biało. Dywan był jasnobrązowy i rozciągał się na całym holu, prowadząc do trzech sypialni i łazienki. Sofa była ciemnobrązowa z beżowymi poduszkami. Na środku pokoju stał stolik do kawy, na którym stał wazon z kwiatami. 19 calowy telewizor znajdował się w rogu, przy ścianie.

\- Wow! Co to jest? - spytał Ron, podchodząc do telewizora i badając okaz.

\- To telewizor, Ron. Mugolska technologia. - odpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- Przypuszczam, że masz tu elektryczność.

\- Ale czy magia nie będzie z tym kolidować? - zapytał Ron. Hermiona zamyśliła się na chwilę.

\- Prawdopodobnie jest zasilany magicznie. Nie sądziłam, że profesor Dumbledore zna się na takich rzeczach.

\- Super.

\- Cóż. Przynajmniej nie zanudzę się tu na śmierć. Zamienię się natomiast w lenia kanapowego. - odpowiedział Harry i ruszył w kierunku kuchni.

\- Nim się obrócisz, to i tak nie będziesz mógł się zbyt wiele ruszać. - powiedziała Hermiona podążając za chłopakiem. Kuchnia nie była wielkich rozmiarów, ale zawierała wszystkie konieczne rzeczy, w tym mugolskie wynalazki takie jak piec, mikrofalówka, lodówka, czy toster. W szafkach znajdowała się zastawa, kubki, sztućce oraz pełny komplet garnków i patelni. Spiżarnia i lodówka były pełne jedzenia.

\- Wow, Dumbledore nieźle cię zaopatrzył. - powiedział Ron

\- Dziękuję, Panie Weasley.

Cała trójka odwróciła się by ujrzeć Dumbledore'a stojącego w drzwiach wejściowych. Ron się zarumienił, na co Dumbledore tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Mam nadzieję,że wszystko spełnia twoje wymagania, Harry.

\- Tak, jak najbardziej. Dziękuję. - Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

\- Drugą sypialnie zostawiłem pustą. Pomyślałem, że sam będziesz chciał urządzić pokój dla dziecka.

\- Oooh! Już nie mogę się doczekać! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona.

\- W rzeczy samej. Jest tu kilka katalogów, które mogą okazać się pomocne. Możesz dodać jakiekolwiek meble, czy też zmienić kolory. Pozwoliłem sobie zaznaczyć, to czego mógłbyś potrzebować. - powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Dziękuję profesorze – powiedział Harry biorąc od Dumbledore'a papiery.

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Hermiona patrząc na niego zmartwiona.

\- Tak, to po prostu... to wszystko sprawia, że to jest tak bardzo realne. - Hermiona podeszła do niego i przytuliła.

\- Nie martw się, nie siedzisz w tym sam.

\- Tak, będziemy cię odwiedzać co tydzień. - dodał Ron.

\- Ja także zawsze jestem dostępny, jeśli byś czegokolwiek potrzebował, to możesz do mnie napisać - zapewnił Dumbledore. Harry kiwnął głową i położył rękę na brzuchu. Nie był pewien czy da sobie radę, ale mając przy sobie przyjaciół i Dumbledore'a, wiedział,że będzie łatwiej.

Xxx

Po wprowadzeniu się, Harry bardzo szybko się zadomowił. Nie wiele robił, gdyż po pierwsze nniewiele było do roboty, a po drugie ciąża znacznie go ograniczała. Głównie więc siedział i oglądał filmy. Udało mu się nawet założyć ogródek przed domem; dawało mu to przynajmniej jakieś zajęcie. W siódmym miesiącu musiał jednakże przestać się tym zajmować, gdyż nie mógł się schylać by wyrywać chwasty, ale wciąż wszystko podlewał. Jednak w momencie kiedy spadł śnieg i tego musiał zaprzestać. Tak jak obiecała, Hermiona przyniosła mu wiele książek o różnych rzeczach, więc jako że nic innego nie mógł robić, zaczął je czytać. W pewien sposób faktycznie brał udział w szkoleniu. Czytał o tych wszystkich zaklęciach i klątwach, mimo faktu iż sam nie był w stanie ich obecnie rzucać, bo jego magia była zbyt niestabilna. W jednej z książek o ciąży było napisane, że dziecko pobiera od rodzica magię, by wykształcić własny rdzeń. Harry uważał to za bardzo ciekawe zjawisko, jednakże czasem dość męczące, gdyż nie mógł rzucać najprostszych zaklęć. Tak właśnie spędzał czas. W swoim małym trzypokojowym domku, na który były nałożone wszelkie zaklęcia ochronne i bariery, na obrzeżach mugolskiego miasteczka. Zabijał czas czekając na przyjście na świat dziecka. Ron i Hermiona często przychodzili, często grali razem w karty czy gry planszowe, a czasem po prostu rozmawiali. Ron i Hermiona opowiadali mu co się dzieje na świecie. Wiele ludzi pytało, co u niego, jednak oni nie mogli odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą. Harry też nie bardzo wiedział jak się wytłumaczy, kiedy wróci z dzieckiem. Ron także informował go o _Jego_ poczynaniach. Wyglądało na to, że poplecznicy Voldemorta starali się go odnaleźć. Bez większego szczęścia. To oczywiście rozsierdzało Voldemorta, który w odwecie organizował więcej nalotów. Harry jednak był bezpieczny. Przynajmniej na razie. Mógł opuszczać dom, jednakże nie na zbyt długo, bo ktoś mógłby go rozpoznać. Poza tym, nie mógł też za dużo chodzić, bo szybko zaczynał mu doskwierać ból stóp. Wychodził więc zazwyczaj jedynie do supermarketu ubrany w kurtkę zaczarowaną tak, by jego brzuch był niewidoczny oraz w czapkę z daszkiem; dla ludzi wyglądał zupełnie normalnie. Mieszkańcy miasteczka byli w porządku, przynajmniej ci z którymi Harry miał okazję porozmawiać. Nawet udało mu się z kilkoma osobami zakolegować. Miło było raz na jakiś czas wyrwać się z domu.

Wiosna zamieniła się w lato, lato w jesień a ta w końcu w zimę. Ziemia pokryta była gruba warstwą śniegu drzewa zrzuciły liście a i kwiaty skuliły płatki.

Harry siedział na kanapie oglądając telewizję I uważnie śledząc zegarek. Ron I Hermiona mogli przyjść w każdej chwili. No i całe szczęście, bo sam niedługo popadłby w szaleństwo. Nie mógł już wychodzić, bo ciąża była za bardzo widoczna, więc utknął w domu. Usłyszał dwa "kliknięcia" za drzwiami, uśmiechnął się i podniósł się by otworzyć drzwi.

\- Łał! Aleś ty wielki!- Było pierwszą rzeczą jaką usłyszał.

\- Dzięki Ron - powiedział Harry sucho.

Ron się wyszczerzył. – Co tam kumplu?

\- W porządku. Znudzony jak mops - powiedział odsuwając się aby mogli wejść do środka.

\- Ron ma rację, Harry- powiedziała Hermiona ciągnąc za sobą kufer. – Rozrosłeś się.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę... um, o co chodzi z tymi kuframi?

Ron i Hermiona uśmiechnęli się do siebie szeroko, po czym odwrócili się do Harry'ego. - Wzięliśmy kilka tygodni wolnego- wyjaśniła Hermiona

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żeby być tutaj, oczywiście.- powiedział Ron.

\- Za niedługo masz termin, więc chcieliśmy być przy tobie. - dodała Hermiona.

\- Nie musieliście tego robić. - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Nie, ale chcieliśmy być tutaj, kiedy pojawi się mały człowieczek.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

–I? - zachęcił wiedząc, że jakieś „i" na pewno tam się czai.

-I... urlop! Wykrzyknął Ron

-Wiedziałem, jestem jedynie wymówką.

-Nieee. - Żartuję przecież. Chyba. Jeeezu, wyglądasz jakbyś miał pęknąć - powiedział Ron klepiąc Harry'ego po jego sterczącym brzuchu.

\- Ugh. Weź mi nie przypominaj. Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć. - powiedział Harry ponownie usadawiając się na rozkładanym fotelu.

-Czemu nie? - zapytała Hermiona siadajac na kanapie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego w jaki sposób będą musieli to ze mnie wyciągnąć? Muszą mnie rozciąć i wyjąć ją albo jego. Wszędzie będzie krew...

\- Harry, nie dramatyzuj.- skarciła go Hermiona.

\- Ale to prawda.

\- Fuj.- powiedział Ron krzywiąc się.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

– Możesz potrzymać mi pępowinę.

\- Ohyda!

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Zobaczysz, to będzie tego warte. W końcu zobaczysz swoje dziecko.

Harry uśmiechnął się i dotknął brzucha.

\- Tak. Tego akurat nie mogę się doczekać.

\- Możemy zostać? - spytał Ron

\- Pewnie. Możecie zostać tak długo, jak tylko chcecie.

\- Super. Zajmiemy wolny pokój.

\- Żadnego seksu pod moim dachem i jeśli o mnie chodzi, to w porządku.

-Harry! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona, a jej policzki przybrały różowy kolor.

Ron zaśmiał się.

– Niczego nie mogę obiecać, kumplu. Odsunął się z zasięgu ręki Hermiony i zabrał kufry do sypialni.

\- A-a właśnie. – zająknęła się hermiona i odchrząknęła. - Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz znac płci?

\- Jestem pewien. Chcę,żeby to była niespodzianka. – powiedział Harry. Tak zresztą zdecydował dawno temu.

\- Ja chyba bym tak nie mogła. To napięcie mnie wykańcza.

\- To dziecko Harry'ego. - powiedział Ron wchodząc do salonu i siadając obok Hermiony.

\- Wiem... Ale wciąż... zdecydowałeś już jakie imię?- spytała.

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową – Nie.

\- Nie? Harry, dziecko zaraz się urodzi, musisz wybrać imię.

\- Wiem, szukałem. Jest kilka które mi się podobają, ale żadne nie zaskoczyło, rozumiecie?

\- Nie. – odpowiedzieli chórem.

\- Ale rozumiem chyba o co ci chodzi. – powiedziała Hermiona – Imię jest najważniejsze.

\- Wydaje mi się, że muszę ją lub jego najpierw zobaczyć.

\- Jak dla mnie to to całkiem rozsądne- powiedział Ron

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Więc... kto chętny na film?

xxx

Około trzy tygodnie później, 12 grudnia Harry zaczął rodzić.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli wokół stolika do kawy grając w monopoly. Właśnie skończyli deser - czekoladowy sernik, który upiekł Harry i zdecydowanie byli syci. W spokoju oddawali się relaksowi.

\- Ok, Harry, twoja kolej. - powiedział Ron podając mu kostki.

Harry sięgnął po nią i poczuł jak dziecko się porusza, co jednak nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym, ponieważ czuł to bardzo często w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, ale tym razem bolało! Zatrzymał się wpół ruchu i chciał poczekać aż przejdzie.

\- Harry? Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytała Hermiona.

\- Tak. Tak, wszystko ok. - odpowiedział i wziął kostkę. Potrząsnął nimi i rzucił na stół.

\- Cztery. Wziął swojego małego pieska i wykonał ruch. - Raz, dwa, trz..—wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy uderzyła go kolejna fala bólu.

\- Harry? Spytał Ron.

\- Boże, to boli. - wysapał Harry.

\- Boli? Gdzie? - zapytała Hermiona w panice, przysuwając sie do niego.

\- Tutaj. - powiedział Harry kładąc rękę w dole swojego brzucha, tam gdzie znajdowało się dziecko.

\- Brzuch? - Zapytała jeszcze raz Hermiona.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Coś jest chyba nie tak. Ja...- kolejna fala bólu. - Co się dzieje?

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się. –Harry. Wydaje mi się, że właśnie zacząłeś rodzić.

\- Jestem facetem. Ja nie zaczynam rodzić! - prychnął Harry

\- Cóż... najwyraźniej zacząłeś. Dziecko szuka wyjścia.

\- Raczej go nie znajdzie. Nie mam jebanej pochwy! Kurwa!- Wrzasnął Harry i owinął rękami swój brzuch.

\- Harry. - Gdzie jest to coś, które dał ci Dumbedore aby zawiadomić Uzdrowiciela?

\- Komoda- wysapał Harry.

\- Ron...

\- Się robi - powiedział Ron i wybiegł z pokoju.

Następne wydarzenia stopiły się ze sobą. Przybył Uzdrowiciel, podobnie jak pani Pomfrey i Dumbledore. Harry'ego zabrano do sypialni, z łóżka zdjęto kołdrę, na prześcieradłach rozłożono ręczniki żeby nie narobić bałaganu. Kiedy go rozcinali, dali mu coś na uśmierzenie bólu. Skupił się na śniegu padającym za oknem zamiast na nacisku na brzuchu. _Pada śnieg..._ pomyślał rozpraszając swoją uwagę.

Otumaniony bólem i lekami, słysząc podające otuchy słowa Rona i Hermiony, Harry usłyszał pierwszy płacz swojego dziecka.

Dla Harry'ego dźwięk ten brzmiał cudownie. Po dziewięciu miesiącach noszenia dziecka w sobie, rozmawiania z nim, dotykania, kochania... usłyszenie tego płaczu sprawiło, że coś ruszyło się w jego sercu. Jego dziecko się urodziło. Harry zaśmiał się i poczuł łzy spływające mu po policzkach; Starał się usiąść, żeby zobaczyć gdzie było dziecko, ale nie mógł utrzymać pozycji pionowej. Nadal był otumaniony.

Uzdrowiciel uśmiechnął się do niego i podał mu zawiniątko. - Gratuluję, panie Potter. To dziewczynka.

\- Dziewczynka? _Mam córkę?-_ pomyślał Harry rozluźniając się i zamykając oczy. _Mam córeczkę!_

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył jak Uzdrowiciel podaje jego dziecko - nie, _jego córkę_ pani Pomfrey to umycia, kiedy sam podszedł do niego by go zszyć i oczyścić. Ron I Hermiona patrzyli na dziecko z uśmiechami na twarzach i oczami przepełnionymi szczęściem.

Harry ponownie spróbował się podnieść. - Chcę ją zobaczyć – wyszeptał.

Uzdrowiciel pomógł mu usiąść a pani Pomfrey podeszłą do niego i delikatnie położyła mu zawiniątko na rękach i Harry po raz pierwszy ujrzał swoją córkę.

Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, kiedy patrzył na jej drobniutkie ciałko. Oczy miała lekko otwarte i Harry mógł dostrzec pod powiekami zieleń. Miała małe różowe usta i nosek, zaróżowione policzki i czarną szczecinkę na głowie. Nie była zbyt duża, troszkę mniejsza od długości jego ręki. - Jest doskonała - wyszeptał Harry kiedy już policzył wszystkie jej palce u rąk i stóp. I tu i tu po dziesięć.

\- To prawda – powiedziała Hermiona delikatnie, siadając przy jego boku. - Harry, jest piękna. Świetnie się spisałeś.

\- I to jak, kumplu. Wygląda jak ty - powiedział Ron zajmując miejsce po jego drugiej stronie.

 _I jak on również. -_ pomyślał. Wychwycił wysokie kości policzkowe i lekko zadarty nos. Cały on, tego nie dało się pomylić. Harry odsunął od siebie te myśli. Przecież to była okazja do świętowania, nie było potrzeby zadręczać się tymi bezużytecznymi myślami. Jego dziecko w końcu tu było, w jego ramionach. Teraz, kiedy już ją miał, nie zamierzał jej puścić.

\- Wynter.

\- Co? zapytała Hermiona.

\- Jej imię. Wynter.

Dumbledore spojrzał za okno na padający śnieg i się uśmiechnął. – Dobre imię.

\- Tak. - powiedział Harry przytulając dziewczynkę do siebie i całując ją w czoło. – Też tak myślę.

\- Wynter, hę? Powiedział Ron zamyślając się. – Podoba mi się.

\- Mnie również— zgodziła się Hermiona. - Jest wyjątkowe. Wynter Potter. Ładnie brzmi.

Harry przytaknął i spojrzał na Wynter w momencie, kiedy ta otwierała swoje jasnozielone oczy. - Cześć Wynter. Miło mi cię w końcu poznać.


	12. Chapter 12

Po narodzinach Wynter tygodnie mijały szybko. Ron z Hermioną wrócili do pracy a Harry oddał się macierzyństwu. Kilka pierwszych dni nie należało do najłatwiejszych, ale Harry miał przyjaciół do pomocy. Zmienianie pieluch, nocne karmienie i kapryśny płacz. Boże Wszechmogący, jej płacz! Wynter może i była mała, 5 funtów i 8 uncji, ale płuca miała niezłe.

W końcu urlop Rona i Hermiony się skończył i musieli wróciś do pracy.

\- Dasz sobie radę? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Jasne. Jakoś dam.- powiedział Harry uśmiechając się do trzymanej na rękach córki, która patrzyła na nich z ciekawością.

\- W takim razie w porządku - powiedziała Hermiona i pochyliła się tak, by spojrzeć Wynter w oczy. - Papa, skarbie. Będę tęsknić, Ale przyjdę niedługo, dobrze? - pocałowała ją w czoło. - Oh, Harry, ona jest taka słodka!

Harry zachichotał. -Dzięki. Spojrzał na Wynter ubraną w jednoczęściową piżamkę i przepaskę z kokardką na czole; z całą pewnością był urocza.

\- Tak, jest słodka i tak dalej, ale ja potrzebuję snu. – powiedział Ron taszcząc swój kufer do salonu.

\- Tak. Za tym też nie będę tęsknić. - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Dzięki wielkie—powiedział Harry sucho.

Ron uśmiechnął się i dotknął malutkiej, zaciśniętej w piastkę dłoni Wynter. - Za nią będę jednak tęsknił.

\- Będę was na bieżąco informował.

\- No ja myślę - powiedziała Hermiona przytulając go. – Wyślij sowę, jeśli byś czegoś potrzebował.

\- Tak zrobię.

Pożegnali się i zaraz potem zniknęli.

\- No więc, Wynter, zostaliśmy sami. – powiedział Harry do dziewczynki. Wynter tylko spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczami. Harry zachichotał i pocałował ją w czoło, po czym tak ją ułożył, żeby leżała na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Nakarmimy cię teraz, dobrze? Ułożył ją w kojcu znajdującym się za kanapą, gdzie mógł mieć na nią oko przez kuchenne drzwi. Kidy ją ułożył, poszedł do kuchni by przygotować butelkę.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że nabierał coraz to większej wprawy. Robił to niby dopiero od kilku tygodni, jednak wydawało mu się,ze już opanował to całe matkowanie. Kiedy mleko miało odpowiednią temperaturę, wrócił do salonu, włączył telewizor, poniósł Wynter i usiadł na kanapie, by ją nakarmić.

Harry popatrzył na Wynter z uczuciem, z sercem przepełnionym miłością, szczęściem ale także i dumą. Czy tak się czują rodzice, kiedy przychodzi na świat ich dziecko? Czy właśnie to czują, kiedy patrzą na dziecko, które raczej niewiele robi, jednakże zdaje się być najcudowniejszą rzeczą na świecie? Czy tego zawsze brakuje ci w życiu, ale nie zwracasz na to uwagi aż do momentu kiedy się pojawi? Tak musiało być, ponieważ Harry praktycznie promieniał. Już teraz mógłby przysiąc, że zrobiłby wszystko, ale to wszystko by ochronić swoją córkę. I jeśli to miałoby oznaczać jego wycofanie się z wojny, niech tak będzie.

Rozmawiał o tym pobieżnie z Ronem i Hermioną a oni jak zwykle zrozumieli. Nie był jednakże pewny jak zareagują na to inni. Oczekiwali, że będzie walczył. Ale oni nie wiedzieli o Wynter.

Wszelkie wiadomości o szerzącej się destrukcji na świecie, łamały mu serce. W innych okolicznościach, gdyby nie ta cała sytuacja, Harry stałby w pierwszym szeregu, walcząc. Ale teraz musiał się troszczyć o swoją małą dziewczynkę. Teraz ona była jego życiem. Nigdy nie mógłby jej zostawić, wiedział doskonale jak to jest i nie chciał by Wynter musiała przechodzić przez to samo. Jak na ironię, zrobił dokładnie to samo co zrobili jego rodzice. Ukrył się. Nie był raczej typem człowieka, który chował się kiedy inni walczyli, bo nie to leżało w jego naturze. Najpewniej podobnie było w przypadku jego rodziców, którzy zdecydowali tak a nie inaczej, biorąc pod uwagę dobro swojego nienarodzonego dziecka. Harry zresztą borykał się z tym samym, jednak zupełnie innym problemem - Voldemortem. W obu przypadkach Voldemort chciał śmierci Harry'ego, ale teraz Harry miał dodatkowy problem, gdyż nie mógł pozwolić by Voldemort odkrył Wynter. Nie tylko dlatego, że mógłby użyć jego własnej córki przeciwko niemu, ale przede wszystkim fakt, że to on sam był jej ojcem.

Nikt nie znał prawdy. Nie powiedział ani rodzicom Rona ani Zakonowi, a Ron z Hermioną nie naciskali. Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć co mogliby powiedzieć. Nawet na akcie urodzenia Wynter rubryka "ojciec" pozostawała pusta. Zapisanie tego nie tylko ujawniłoby jego najbardziej skrywany sekret, ale także sprawiłoby, że stałoby się to o wiele bardziej realne. Harry wielokrotnie myślał o tej feralnej nocy, nocy która zmieniła wszystko. Myślenie o tym prowokowało sny, a wraz z nimi przychodziła ta niesamowita tęsknota i pragnienie by jeszcze raz znaleźć się pod nim, by poczuć te silne ramiona wokół siebie. By poczuć jego-

Nie. Te myśli były złe, niebezpieczne. Powodowały ból. Sprawiały, że nie był w stanie jasno myśleć. Znacznie gorzej było kiedy był w ciąży, gdyż nie bardzo mógł sięgnąć, by... uh... ulżyć sobie. Nie, wróć. Nie było gorzej. Teraz było gorzej, ponieważ teraz sięgał.

Harry odstawił butelkę na stół kiedy Wynter skończyła jeść. Położył sobie ręcznik na ramieniu, oparł na nim córkę, poklepał ją po plecach i poczekał aż jej się odbije. Uśmiechnął się kiedy jej malutkie palce zacisnęły się na jego koszulce a ona przyciągnęła się do niego, ufając mu bezgranicznie. Pomijając koszmar tego co stało się tamtej nocy, to Wynter była tego rezultatem. Jego mały cud, światełko na końcu bardzo długiego, ciemnego tunelu. Po jakiejś minucie, Wynter się odbiło.

\- Wow, to było solidne. – skomentował Harry kołysząc ją delikatnie. Wynter spojrzała w górę i ziewnęła.

\- Spać? - W odpowiedzi przytuliła się do jego klatki piersiowej i zamknęła oczy. Harry uśmiechnął się i huśtał ją aż usnęła, po czym poszedł do jej pokoju i ułożył ją w kołysce.

Harry urządził ten pokój jeszcze zanim Wynter się urodziła, zanim poznał płeć dziecka, wybrał więc neutralne kolory. Pokój był urządzony w odcieniach zieleni i beżu. Powtarzał się motyw brązowego niedźwiedzia, który przypominał trochę Kubusia Puchatka, ale był nieco łagodniejszy, delikatniejszy z wyglądu. Harry zakochał się jak tylko to zobaczył.

Harry ostrożnie wyszedł z pokoju i włączył urządzenie monitorujące, znajdujące się na stole, po czym usiadł ponownie i się zrelaksował.

Tak właśnie wyglądał jego dzień. Zaczynał się karmieniem o 3 nad ranem, powrotem do łóżka. Potem przewijanie, znów do łóżka. W końcu nadchodził właściwy czas pobudki i Harry robił sobie śniadanie, Wynter budziła się, trzeba było ją przebrać i nakarmić. Przez jakiś czas była na nogach, więc bawił się z nią i mówił do niej, po czym szła spać na popołudniową drzemkę. Pobudka na zmianę pieluch i z powrotem do spania. Karmienie i znów do spania na noc. Harry jadł obiad, brał prysznic i udawał się do łóżka, by niebawem znów obudzić się na zmianę pieluch. W razie potrzeby, czynność powtórzyć.

Taką mieli rutynę, a miesiące mijały. Zrelaksować mógł się jedynie kiedy Wynter spała, ale to też był jedyny czas kiedy mógł zająć się domem, więc musiał jakoś żonglować tymi dwiema czynnościami. Ron i Hermiona oczywiście go odwiedzali. Umożliwiali mu czasami drzemkę, kiedy bawili się z Wynter. Harry zabierał ją na spacery na zewnątrz, kiedy tylko śnieg stopniał. Na krótkie spacery, aby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

Miesiące mijały, a koszmary wciąż nie pozwalały mu spać. Te, w których się budził a Wynter nie było. Kiedy jego sytuacja życiowa uspokoiła się na tyle, że był w stanie się zrelaksować, zawsze pozostała ta lekka obawa, że coś mogło się wydarzyć. Ale nie. Był bezpieczny. Oni byli bezpieczni. To były tylko koszmary. Nic więcej. Ale nawet wtedy, Harry prędzej dałby się poćwiartować niżby pozwolił, by ktoś zabrał mu córkę.

xxx

Tom szedł sobie ulicą mugolskiego misteczka, zmierzając na przedmieścia, ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenia rzucane mu przez przechodniów. Zatrzymał się przy ostanim z domów przy drodze, w oknach którego odbijało się światło telewizora. Zboczył ze ścieżki i obszedł dom. Tak czy inaczej, była to jedynie iluzja. To czego szukał znajdowało się nieco głębiej.

Kiedy poczuł nagły przypływ magii, zatrzymał się i zaczął rozbierać warstwa po warstwie magię ochronną aż do momentu kiedy stanał przed nim samotnie stojący domek.

Usta Toma wykrzywiły wię w okrutnym uśmiechu.

\- Znalazłem cię.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry westchnął i zaczął się przeciągać, aż do momentu w którym usłyszał satysfakcjonujący trzask. Był wykończony. Wynter nie pozwoliła mu zmrużyć oka przez całą noc. W końcu jednak zasnęła pozwalając mu również na kilkugodzinny odpoczynek. Teraz jednakże nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na drzemkę.

\- Musisz kiedyś spać – powiedział do niej Harry. Wynter spojrzała na niego ze swojego kojca kiedy usłyszała jego głos, ale nagle bardziej interesujące wydały jej się palce u stóp.

\- Znowu nie prześpię nocy, prawda? - wymamrotał do siebie. Podniósł kosz z praniem, położył go na kanapie i zaczął składać ubrania na schludne kupki. Ubranka Wynter, jego, ręczniki. Proste. Harry robił to na tyle często, że obecnie mógł to robić z zasłoniętymi oczami. Nie żeby chciał. Na ślepo zdecydowanie go nie bawiło. Podobnie jak i na wpół ślepo. Dzięki Bogu znalazł eliksir naprawiający wzrok w jednej z książek od Hermiony. Teraz przynajmniej nie musiał nosić tych cholernych okularów.

Harry skończył składać i podniósł stosiki.

\- Zaraz wrócę. - Powiedział do Wynter i poszedł ułożyć ubrania we właściwych miejscach. Kiedy wrócił do salonu, zauważył że dziewczynka szukała go wzrokiem - kręciła główką na wszystkie strony i się rozglądała. Kiedy Harry znalazł się na tyle blisko by mogła go zobaczyć, zawiesiła na nim wzrok i zaczęła gaworzyć. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej kiedy przechodził i posłał jej buziaka. Wynter uśmiechnęła się, zamachała rączkami i kopnęła nogami na powitanie.

Harry się roześmiał. Nigdy nie będzie miał jej dość. Prawdopodobnie mógłby ją obserwować godzinami i nadal dostarczałoby mu to rozrywki. Wszystko co robiła było urocze, co uwieczniał na tuzinach zdjęć, które potem wkładał do albumu. Już miał ich całą masę, a Wynter nawet jeszcze nie zaczęła raczkować.

Pochylił się nad kojcem i lekko uszczypnął ją w stópkę, sprawiając, że ta się uśmiechnęła.

Jako, że był spragniony, udał się do kuchni po szklankę wody. Nagle, przeszedł go dreszcz i się zatrzymał. Zesztywniał i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jednak niczego nie zauważył. Jednak jeszcze przez minutę nasłuchiwał, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest w porządku. Nic. Spojrzał na Wynter, ale z nią też wszystko było w porządku. Bawiła się plastikowymi kluczami.

Wzruszył więc ramionami i pozbył się tego wrażenia, traktując jako zwykły dreszcz. - Mam nadzieję ,że nic mnie nie bierze. - powiedział i udał się do kuchni.

xxx

Tom zatrzymał się przed małym domkiem, dokładną kopią iluzji przed nim. Domek był jasnoniebieski, z białymi wykończeniami. Od frontu zobaczył rabatki z kwiatami, pączki wznoszące się ku słońcu. Dzikie krzewy rosły po obu stronach podobnie jak od frontu, przesłaniając część werandy i okno. Kilka schodków prowadziło do białych drzwi. Na krokwiach przy werandzie przymocowana była huśtająca ławka ogrodowa.

 _Jakże osobliwie_ pomyślał Tom uśmiechając się szyderczo.

Raczej nie wyglądało na to, by Potter odbywał tu jakiekolwiek szkolenie, ale wrażenie to mogło być złudne. Jednakże, był zawiedziony. Polowaniu towarzyszyła ekscytacja, a on tworzył sobie wszelkie możliwe scenariusze z którymi mógłby zostać skonfrontowany. Nie spodziewał się, że miesiące poszukiwań zaprowadzą go do mugolskiego miasteczka, do ładnej chatki, chociaż musiał przyznać, że było to nad wyraz… genialne.

Tom miał oczywiście rację. Zlecenie poszukiwań swoim poplecznikom spełzło na niczym. W sumie czego innego miałby się spodziewać? Więc, jak zresztą zwykle, sam musiał odwalić czarną robotę. Zajęło mu to kilka miesięcy, ale w końcu tu był. Od Pottera rzut beretem. Dosłownie. Wszystkim co musiał zrobić, było skupienie się na połączeniu pomiędzy nimi. Naprawdę, coś tak prozaicznego doprowadziło go dokładnie tutaj, a on nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. Ale myślenie o ich połączeniu sprawiło, że zaczął się zastanawiać skąd owo połączenie w ogóle się wzięło. Odkąd ostatnio użył go do zwabienia Pottera w pułapkę, stało się silniejsze. To jednak nie była odpowiednia chwila na takie rozważania.

Teraz miał pewną zielonooką zmorę życia do zlikwidowania. Och jak on się tym będzie rozkoszował. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wycelował różdżkę w drzwi.

xxx

W środku, Harry oparł się o blat kuchenny popijając wodę. Zamknął oczy myśląć o pracach domowych, którymi musiał się zająć. _Zastanówmy się… pranie zrobione, odkurzanie zrobione, wyczyszczenie-_

Harry podskoczył kiedy drzwi wejściowe wyleciały z zawiasów. Szklanka wypadła mu z ręki i roztrzaskała się o podłogę, kiedy różdżka wślizgnęła mu się do ręki. Wbiegł do salonu i stanął koło kanapy, dokładnie naprzeciwko drzwi.

Wtedy właśnie wkroczyła ostatnia osoba którą Harry chciał zobaczyć - Voldemort.

\- Potter. W końcu cię znalazłem. – powiedział Voldemort, czy też może był to Tom? Porzucił swoją gadzią personę i znoszone szaty na rzecz swojej prawdziwej formy i przylegających ubrań. Był jednakże przygotowany do walki.

\- Voldemort – powiedział Harry spokojnie, pomimo faktu, że wewnętrznie panikował. Jego oczy powędrowały do Wynter rozglądającej się dookoła z ciekawością. _On nie może jej zobaczyć. Po prostu nie może!_ Skupił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Tomie. _Proszę._ _Jakikolwiek istniejący boże, niech on jej nie zobaczy!_

\- Muszę przyznać, że jestem dość zaskoczony. —powiedział Tom – Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz tak… zrelaksowany. Kiedy to mówił, rozglądał się dookoła. Wszystko było schludne i uporządkowane. Przytulne. Wewnątrz wyglądało dokładnie tak samo jak z zewnątrz. Zero sztuczek. Na sofie leżał kosz z praniem, na Merlina! Coś tu nie grało.

Harry zignorował niewypowiedziane pytanie.

\- Robię sobie przerwę. A teraz się wynoś. – powiedział podnosząc różdżkę występując do przodu, tak, że teraz stał przed kanapą.

Tom zaśmiał się ponuro.

– Uważasz, że teraz stąd wyjdę? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Nie. Teraz to ja to zakończę. Ciągnie się to już zdecydowanie za długo. – powiedział Tom, ostatnią część szepcząc do siebie. Podniósł różdżkę. - Skończmy to… twoją śmiercią!

Harry zablokował zaklęcie szybujące w jego kierunku i posłał swoje własne, starając się wypchnąć Toma na zewnątrz, z dala od Wynter. Była praktycznie bez ochrony a gdyby on zatrzymał się na chwilę, by rzucić na nią zaklęcie, zwróciłoby to uwagę czarnoksiężnika, więc jedyne co mu pozostawało, to wywabić go na zewnątrz. Nie było to jednak takie proste jakby mogło się wydawać. Tom jedynie odsuwał się od drzwi. Harry przysunął się nieco do niego, by go zablokować i zmusić do odwrotu i rzucił kolejną klątwę.

Tom zrobił unik i zaklęcie ugodziło w ścianę, pozostawiając osmolony ślad.

\- Trenowałeś, brawo. Ale to nie wystarczy. - powiedział Tom i rzucił klątwę uśmiercającą.

Harry usunął się i zaklęcie uderzyło w obraz wiszący na ścianie. Szkło poszło w drobny mak a pozostałości spadły z gwózdka.

Płacz zwrócił nagle ich uwagę. Harry wstrzymał oddech i zmusił się by nie odwrócić wzroku. _Nie, Nie. Nie teraz, Wynter. Nie płacz. Proszę. Bądź dzielna, skarbie, bądź dzielna!_ Harry wypluwał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, część wymawiając na głos, część niewerbalnie, usiłując odsunąć Toma jak najdalej.

Tom odparł jego zaklęcia i nasłuchiwał. Wiedział, że coś usłyszał. _Ach, znowu.-_ pomyślał i jego wzrok spoczął na kanapie. Ale kanapy nie wydają z siebie takich dźwięków, chyba że są przetransmutowane, a ta ewidentnie nie była biorąc pod uwagę obecne na niej rozdarcia i zadrapania. To musi być… skierował się w innym kierunku, ale był zmuszony do gwałtownej obrony.

Potter był… inny. Na początku ich pojedynku był spokojny, dokładny i przewidywalny. Teraz jego zaklęcia zdawały się być chaotyczne, rzucane w panice. Jeśli oczy go nie myliły, to Potter wyglądał na całkowicie przerażonego. Tak jakby nie chciał żeby coś zobaczył. Cokolwiek to było, znajdowało się za kanapą. Tom bronił się i rzucał zaklęcia, by odpędzić Pottera, coraz to bardziej zagłębiając się w pokój.

Harry zaczął panikować. Był coraz bliżej. Nie mógł jej zobaczyć! Nie może jej zabrać! Harry przewrócił kopniakiem stolik do kawy, by rozproszyć jego uwagę. - Expelliarmus! - krzyknął, ale Tom zablokował zaklęcie i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu.

\- Sectumsempra – powiedział Tom celując w niego różdżką. Harry zrobił unik, a zaklęcie ugodziło lampkę stojącą na narożnym stoliku, rozwalając ją w pył.

Harry w obawie, że zrobiło to krzywdę dziecku odwrócił się, co było dokłądnie tym, na co Tom czekał. Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze kiedy ból przeszył jego ramię tam gdzie Tom ugodził go zaklęciem i upadł na podłogę.

Tom podszedł kilka kroków do przodu aż zrównał się z kanapą tak by mógł zobaczyć cokolwiek, co Potter ukrywał. Skierował na Pottera różdżkę i uśmiechnął się z przyjemnością kiedy ujrzał panikę malującą się w oczach chłopaka.

Płacz rozbrzmiał ponownie i zmienił się w zawodzenie. Skołowany, Tom skierował różdżkę na miejsce, z którego dochodził hałas.

\- NIE! - Wrzasnął Harry i rzucił się w stronę nóg Toma. Podniósł się niepewnie na nogi by wyciągnąć Wynter z kojca. Harry przytulił ją do piersi i zaczął nucić do niej uspokajająco. Drugą ręką wycelował różdżkę w Toma jednocześnie starając się wycofać.

Tom o mało się nie przewrócił, ale w porę złapał się ściany. Nagłe działanie Pottera zaskoczyło go, ale teraz to już się wściekł. Wyprostował się i poniósł różdżkę, klątwa już na końcu jego języka, kiedy nagle zamarł. Jego irytacja zmieniła się w osłupienie, a potem w szok. W ramionach Pottera spoczywało zawiniątko, częściowo przykryte kocem, na krańcu skropionym krwią chłopaka. Malutka rączka wczepiła się w koszulkę Pottera, a nóżka objęła go w talii. _To, to?_ _Ten hałas… to było dziecko?_

 _Dziecko..._

 _Co do cholery robiło tu dziecko?_

Kiedy dotarła do niego pewna myśl, inne jego myśli zawirowały, składając wszystkie elementy układanki w całość.

 _Minął rok od tamtej nocy._

 _Dziecko…_

 _Rok od momentu kiedy Harry zaczął się ukrywać._

 _Dziecko…_

 _Już rok go szukał. Nie, szukał przez kilka miesięcy, ale to rok temu jego poplecznicy rozpoczęli poszukiwania. 9 miesięcy na rozwój dziecka, i kolejne 3, co daje rok… od…tamtej nocy…_

Tom cofnął się, kiedy mózg dostarczył mu odpowiedź. _T-to niemożliwe._ Jednak dowód znajdował się pod jego nosem. Obniżył różdżkę i gapił się na zawiniątko spoczywające w ramionach Harry'ego. Dziecko w jego ramionach. Mógł jedynie patrzyć w szoku kiedy objawił mu się cały ciężar owej dedukcji.

 _Dziecko… jego dziecko…_

 _Moje dziecko..._ pomyślał Tom nieprzytomnie.

Harry spanikował kiedy zauważył opuszczoną różdżkę i szok widoczny w niebieskich oczach Toma i zorientował się,że ten doszedł do odpowiedniej konkluzji.

-W-wynoś się. —wyszeptał Harry ochryple.

Tom nieświadomie zrobił krok w przód, w stronę Harry'ego, w stronę swojego dziecka.

Przerażenie odebrało Harry'emu słuch kiedy Tom przybliżył się do Wynter i chłopak przytulił ją bliżej do siebie.

\- WYNOŚ SIĘ! - wrzasnął.

To wyrwało Toma z otępienia. Spojrzał w dzikie, zielone oczy Harry'ego i na płaczące dziecko na jego ręku.

-Wynoś się! Wynoś się! - Harry nadal histerycznie krzyczał.

Tom cofnął się o krok. Potem o kolejny, z wzrokiem cały czas utkwionym na Harrym i na jego dziecku.

Potem zniknął.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry zamrugał i z wahaniem obniżył różdżkę. On...zniknął. Po prostu wyszedł.

Harry potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na swoją córkę, która teraz płakała przeraźliwie. _Najpierw zająć się Wynter,_ pomyślał. Przytulił ją do siebie i pohuśtał na rękach –Spokojnie, skarbie. Już dobrze, już wszystko dobrze. Jestem tu.

Harry przeszedł przedpokój, aż do pokoju Wynter, kiedy ta się uspokoiła. Kołysał ją delikatnie i usnęła. Ułożył ją w kołysce i otulił szczelnie.

Teraz, kiedy sytuacja z Wynter została opanowana, zaczął myśleć. A kiedy zaczął myśleć, to dotarło do niego co się stało, i ogarnęło go przerażenie. _O Boże. On wie. Wie gdzie jestem. Wie o Wynter! Musimy się stąd ewakuować. On wróci, zabierze ją..._ wyczarował pospiesznie walizkę i zaczął wrzucać ubranka Wynter razem z zabawkami i kocami. _Nie mogę mu pozwolić jej ode mnie zabrać. Muszę iść do Dumbledore'a i-_ przerwał na chwilę pakowanie. _Ale jeśli powiem Dumbledore'owi, to zacznie zadawać pytania. Na przykład jak mnie znalazł...zaraz jak on mnie znalazł?_ Harry potrząsnął głową i poniósł walizkę i przeszedł przez korytarz. Bez znaczenia. Znalazł i zobaczył Wynter, po czym... po prostu wyszedł. _Nie spodziewałem się, że wyjdzie. Dlaczego to zrobił? Spodziewałem się,że... że... o nie wiem coś zrobi. Cokolwiek. A nie,że po prostu wyjdzie._

Harry odłożył walizkę na kanapę. Dumbledore też pewnie będzie chciał wiedzieć. W końcu Czarny Pan nie rezygnuje z pojedynku w połowie. I to zaprowadziło by do dalszych pytań, co z kolei musiałoby się skończyć pytaniem o tożsamość ojca Wynter...

Harry z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w walizkę. _Nie! Nie może się dowiedzieć._ Już wystarczająco złe było poinformowanie go, że ojcem jest Śmierciożerca. Powiedzieć, że jest to Voldemort we własnej osobie... wzdrygnął się i zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem koło kanapy. _Nie, nie mogę powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi. On się nie może dowiedzieć._

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, które obecnie wyglądało jak pobojowisko. -Boże, co za ruina. Zaraz. Nie chcę, żeby Dumbledore wiedział, że Tom- nie, Voldemort jest ojcem. Co oznacza, że nie mogę mu powiedzieć, że Voldemort tu był. Muszę posprzątać!

Harry podniósł stolik i ustawił go we właściwym miejscu, ponownie kładąc na nim gazety. Naprawił obrazy i zawiesił je z powrotem na ścianach, ale osmolenie nie chciało zejść. Przykrył go więc innym obrazem. Jak tak sprzątał, to zaczął się zastanawiać. _To ma być tutaj. To... gdzie ja to zwykle kłądę? A, tutaj. Czy Dumbledore nie powinien się tutaj już pojawić? Nie powinien wiedzieć, że przełamano bariery?_ Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju. _Może tu przyjść w każdej chwili! Muszę się pospieszyć._

Usiłował naprawić lampę, ale części nie chciały się siebie trzymać, więc po prostu ją wyrzucił. Biegał dookoła łatając ściany, kanapę, poduszki i zmiatając szkło z podłogi aż do momentu kiedy wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Poszedł do kuchni i zebrał szkło. Już. Wygląda na to, że to wszystko. Teraz powinien...- Boże, krwawię!

Harry popatrzył w szoku na przesiąknięty krwią rękaw i na strugi krwi biegnące po jego ręce. Jak mógł nie zauważyć,że krwawił? Teraz, kiedy się nad tym zastanowił, to w sumie bolało. Szybko wyleczył rozcięcie. _Muszę się przebrać..._ wyszedł z kuchni i udał się do sypialni, gdzie starł krew z ręki i zmienił koszulkę. _Już.-_ Pomyślał siadając na łóżku.

Harry wyjrzał zza drzwi by rzucić okiem na śpiącą Wynter. _I co ja mam zrobić? Nie chcę żeby Dumbledore, albo ktokolwiek inny się dowiedział, ale z drugiej strony muszę ją chronić. Ona jest moim priorytetem. Więc... to oznacza,że musze wyjechać. Wstał z łóżka. Ale dokąd? I co powiem Dumbledore'owi?_ Harry usiadł z powrotem przygryzając niepewnie wargę.

 _Co ja mam zrobić?_

xxx

Tom chodził w kółko z jednego końca sypialni na drugi, borykając się z gonitwą myśli.

 _Muszę myśleć trzeźwo. Muszę- Boże, mam dziecko!_ Przeczesał włosy palcami. _Harry cały ten czas był w ciąży, a teraz mamy dziecko. Jak?_ Tom potrząsnął głową starając się oczyścić ją z natłoku myśli. _Harry był w ciąży i ukrył się żeby urodzić swoją... naszą, córkę czy syna?_

Tom przestał chodzić i wyjrzał przez okno. _Mam córkę albo syna..._ nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu wypływającego mu na twarz. _Mam dziecko. Własne. Z mojej krwi!_

Jego uśmiech nieco przygasł i kontynuował maszerowanie w tę i we w tę. Pytanie pozostawało, co on miał z tym wszystkim zrobić. _Zabić je? Nie! Nie, nie mogę tego zrobić. Jest moje, nie mogę go po prostu... może zabrać do siebie?_ W przeciwieństwie do powszechnej opinii, uważał, że dziecko powinno mieć obojga rodziców. Odebranie go Harry'emu byłoby straszne. Tom wzdrygnął się nagle. To był dokładnie taki los, jaki zgotował Harry'emu, chociaż wtedy to było konieczne. Jednak Tom nie chciał tego dla swojego dziecka. Potrzebowało ich obojga. Więc nie. Trzymać się z daleka?... nie, tego także nie może zrobić. _To moje dziecko. Mój syn, lub córka, moja...-_ Tom przerwał zszokowany. _Moja rodzina... Mam rodzinę!_

Oh, jak on marzył o tym, kiedy był młodszy, o jakimś dalekim krewnym. który mógłby go przygarnąć. No dobrze, miał więc rodzinę, która, zaryzykował stwierdzenie, mogła go pokochać. To raczej nie możliwe. To tylko dziecinne marzenie, na którego spełnienie już od dawna nie liczył.

Ale teraz, okazało się, że może mieć szansę. Miał rodzinę. Córkę lub syna. Jego serce przepełniło niezydentyfikowane coś, ale była w tym radość. Radość, jakiej nie czuł od niepamiętnych czasów. Dziecko nigdy nie było częścią jego planów. Cholera, nawet mu to przez myśl nie przeszło. Jednakże spłynęło na niego to szczęście, ten cud.

Więc zostanie i będzie częścią życia swojego dziecka. Tom kiwnął do siebie głową. _Tak zrobię,_ westchął. _Jest jednak pewien problem..._

 _Harry._

Harry nigdy mu na to nie pozwoli. Harry był matką dziecka? Ojcem? Będzie przecież chronił dziecko za wszelką cenę, szczególnie przed nim. Tom mógł sobie jedynie wyobrażać, co działo się teraz w głowie chłopaka. Większość życia spędził uciekając przed nim, a teraz miał z nim dziecko. Po tym wszystkim co Tom mu zrobił... raczej nigdy go nie dopuści do dziecka, a co tu dopiero mówić o staniu się częścią jego życia.

Nie. Do tego nie dojdzie. To dziecko było również jego. Jego rodziną. Nie pozwoli, by taka szansa prześliznęła mu się przez palce. To dziecko było jego. Jego rodziną. Nie pozwoli, by taka szansa prześliznęła mu się przez palce.

\- Będę częścią życia mojego dziecka. - wyszeptał, a w jego głosie wybrzmiała siła. Po tym stwierdzeniu, złapał za płaszcz i opuścił pokój.

xxx

Kiedy Tom dotarł pod domek, zauważył zaklęcia ochronne nałożone w naprędce, których obejście nie sprawiło mu większych problemów. Zauważył także, że okno i drzwi, które wyleciały z zawiasów, pod wpływem impetu z jakim wpadł do domu, zostały naprawione. Nie odszedł na długo, więc to Harry musiał być tym, który je naprawił. Ponadto, zniósł alarm, który miał zaalarmowac Dumbledore'a i ten jego cholerny zakon o jego ataku, więc doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nikogo tu nie było, ani też nikt nie miał się zjawić w najbliższej przyszłości. Nie było to jednak tak istotne, a i Tom miał ważniejsze zmartwienia. Wbiegł po schodkach, otworzył drzwi i wkroczył do domu.

Kiedy wszedł. Zamarł. Wszelkie ślady po ich wcześniejszym pojedynku, zniknęły. Wszystko za powrót było uporządkowane. No. Prawie wszystko. Brakowało lampy na narożnym stoliku, obraz wisiał w innym miejscu, ale rzeczą która naprawdę przykuła jego uwagę, była walizka leżąca na kanapie. _Chce wyjechać?_ \- Pomyślał z wściekłością. Taki chuj! Natychmiast zaczął przeszukiwać pokój.

Harry w tym czasie pakował swoje ubrania i inne rzeczy do kufra nie zwracając uwagi na odgłosy kogoś krzątającego się po domu.

Zdecydował, że bezpieczeństwo Wynter było ważniejsze niż to, że ktokolwiek mógł się dowiedzieć kto był jej ojcem. Jeśli się dowiedzą...nie dbał o to. Cóż, Nie była to tak do końca prawda, ale jego priorytetem była jego córka, więc co ma być, niech będzie. Wyjedzie i znajdzie jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Może któraś z rodzinnych posiadłości Syriusza, albo jedna z jego własnych. _Wydaje mi się,że odziedziczyłem dom po ojcu, więc może tam mógłbym się zatrzymać..._ stamtąd poinformowałby Dumbledore'a o tym co się stało.

Harry kiwnął głową i zamknął kufer. Ściągnął go z łóżka i wyszedł na korytarz. Tam czekała go już druga niespodziaka tej nocy. Tom stał na drugim końcu korytarza. Wrócił.

Cholera.

Harry upuscił kufer i wyciągnął różdżkę. - Wynoś się. – warknął.

Tom zamarł wpół kroku kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego taszczącego kufer. Potem się wkurwił. - Nie wydaje mi się. Mam pełne prawo tu być.

\- Nie. Nie masz. – powiedział Harry potrząsając głową.

\- Mam. I obaj o tym wiemy. Dziecko jest moje. – powiedział Tom ostro.

Harry przymknął oczy i potrząsnął głową. Chciał temu zaprzeczyć, ale był prawiczkiem kiedy Tom go wziął, a w ciążę zaszedł zaraz po tym, więc nie było wyczynem ułożyć tę układankę w całość.

\- Nie kłam! - warknął Tom, a Harry się wzdrygnął. - Wiem, że to dziecko jest efektem naszej kopulacji. Nie śmiesz zaprzeczyć. Nie jestem głupcem. Gdzie ono jest?

Harry spojrzał przelotnie na drzwi, za którymi spała Wynter.

Tom podążył za jego wzrokiem. _Tam? Moje dziecko tam jest!_ Natychmiast znalazł się przy drzwiach.

Serce Harry'ego przyspieszyło i pospieszył by odepchnąć Toma od drzwi. - Nie! – syknął. – Nie dopuszczę cię do niej!

Tom zatrzymał się. – Jej?

Oczy harry'ego rozszerzyły się i zakrył usta dłonią.

 _Jej?_ _Mam córkę?_ pomyślał Tom. _Muszę ją zobaczyć_. - Pozwól mi ją zobaczyć!

\- Nie!

\- Nie możesz mnie od niej odgradzać. – Tom starał sie jakoś przemknąć koło niego.

Harry odepchnął go tak, że ten wpadł na ścianę. - A jednak!

Tom odepchnął Harry'ego i ponownie spróbował się przedostać, ale chłopak był szybszy i stanął w drzwiach. - Odsuń się.

\- Nie – powiedział Harry z pewnością w głosie, opierając się o zamknięte drzwi.

Tom poczuł jak zalewa go krew. Poziom jego desperacji również znacząco się podniósł, ale stłumił owe uczucia i zmusił się do myślenia. _To nie działa,_ pomyślał, kiedy patrzył w wyzywające zielone oczy. _Harry jest matką chroniącą swoje młode, oczywiście, że go nie wpuści... ale ona jest tak blisko. Gdybym mógł tylko..._ Tom wziął głęboki wdech by się uspokoić.

\- Harry... proszę. - powiedział.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. _Dlaczego? On przecież jest pierdolonym Czarnym Panem, dlaczego jest tak zdesperowany żeby zobaczyć jakieś dziecko?_ Ale pomimo, że uformował to pytanie, odpowiedź sama na niego spłynęła. Ponieważ jest jego.

\- Pozwól mi ją zobaczyć. Pozwól mi zobaczyć moją córkę. – wyszeptał Tom.

Harry, nie odzywając się potrząsnął przecząco głową.

Tom przysunął się i położył swoje dłonie po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego i zatopił się w tym głębokim, zielonym spojrzeniu, próbując przekazać swoją potrzebę zobaczenia dziecka. - Proszę...

Harry ponownie potrząsnął głową... i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie wie na co się nie zgadza. Jedyne co widział, to niebieskie oczy Toma, z lekką poświatą czerwieni. Był blisko. Za blisko. Harry oblizał swoje nagle suche usta a oczy Toma dokładnie śledziły ten ruch. _O Bogowie, nie._ – pomyślał Harry kiedy poczuł początek nadciągającego podniecenia sadowiącego mu się w podbrzuszu, które ignorował przez te wszystkie miesiące. _O-on jest za blisko!_

Tom patrzył jak oczy Harry'ego zaszły mgłą a wzrok stał się nieco nieobecny i nieświadomie przysunął się do niego tak, że niemal stykali się nosami. _Nie po to tu przyszedłem!_ \- pomyślał panicznie. _Przyszedłem tu zobaczyć córkę! Jednak... jednak z Harrym tak blisko, po prawie roku niewidzenia się... nie dotykania._ Poczuł jak masa ciepła formuje się w jego podbrzuszu i rozlewa się na resztę jego ciała, a jego umysł przykrywa fala podniecenia.

-Nie. - Harry zaskamlał kiedy usta Toma przesunęły się zaraz nad jego własnymi, i mimo tego co powiedział, uniósł podbródek, by ich wargi się spotkały.

Obaj zajęczeli i desperacko do siebie przylgnęli. Ich języki splotły się w pojedynku. Gryźli się nawzajem całując się zachłannie, zatapiając się w sobie. Tom powiódł palcami wzdłuż boku Harry'ego i objął go w talii, by przysunąć go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Zajęczał mu w usta i złapał go mocniej kiedy poczuł znajomą fakturę ciała Harry'ego napierającą na jego własne.

Harry badał dłońmi klatkę piersiową Toma, czując jego mięśnie pod szatami, kiedy nagle go odepchnął. -Nie możemy tego robić. Nie znowu. - wydyszał.

Tom odsunął się od niego, również widocznie pozbawiony tlenu. – Czy tobie się wydaje, że ja tego chcę?

Nagle Harry zwalił się na Toma, przygwożdżając go do przeciwległej ściany, całując z desperacją. Tom oparł się o ścianę i przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej, z werwą oddając pocałunek. Poniósł nogę Harry'ego, powoli błądząc ręką po jego jędrnym tyłku, stopniowo schodząc niżej. Bezbłędnie odczytując intencje Toma, chłopak oplótł rękami szyję mężczyzny a nogami jego talię. Obaj jęknęli, czując nagłe tarcie, a Harry zaczął się ocierać o ciało mężczyzny. Tom odepchnął się od ściany i zrobił kilka kroków aż wpadli niezdarnie do sypialni Harry'ego, a potem na łóżko.

Jak tylko dotknęli materaca, ubrania zaczęły znikać. Pomimo faktu, że solennie zaprzeczali jakoby tego chcieli, obaj marzyli o tej chwili od miesięcy, nie będąc w stanie pozbyć się obrazu tego drugiego z głowy. Nie ważne jak bardzo by tego pragnęli, nie mogli od tego uciec.

Tym razem żaden z nich się jakoś szczególnie nie opierał, bowiem od ostatniego razu minęło zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu a i tym razem wiedzieli co dokładnie czuje druga strona. Nie, żeby mogli przestać. Nie mieli całkowitej kontroli nad swoimi ciałami, jednakże w odróżnieniu od ostatniego razu, byli nieco bardziej świadomi i bardziej byli w stanie kontrolować swoje ruchy. Tom bardziej panował nad swoimi rękami, jednak nie przestał dotykać i przyciągać do siebie Harry'ego. Chłopak nie czuł się już tak bardzo jak więzień we własnej skórze i całkiem świadomie prowokował Toma, przeklinając go w tym samym czasie. Jednak nie przestali.

\- Nienawidzę cię – syknął Harry całując Toma.

\- Wzajemnie.– wymamrotał Tom podciągając koszulkę Harry'ego do góry i atakując jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Myślałem, że to już...oh...minęło. – wydyszał chłopak, kiedy Tom odnalazł jego sutek i go zassał.

\- Ja również, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. – odpowiedział Tom schodząc ustami nieco niżej. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, kiedy zauważył bladą bliznę w dolnej części brzucha Harry'ego. Pogładził ją palcami delikatnie, po czym pocałował. To właśnie tędy jego córka przyszła na świat, i chociaż było to znamię na skądinąd idealnej skórze, Tom postrzegał to jako najpiękniejszą rzecz na świecie.

\- P-Przestań. – wyjąkał chłopak keidy poczuł usta mężczyzny ponownie, z fascynacją śledzące jego bliznę.

Tom tylko burknął coś w odpowiedzi i przesunął usta niżej. Dotarł do bielizny Harry'ego, ściągnął ją szybko i Harry sapnął, kiedy poczuł muśnięcie zimnego powietrza na skórze. Odchylił się nieco i spojrzał na Harry'ego zarumienionego od pocałunków i zawstydzenia spowodowanego byciem obiektem obserwacji. Podobnie jak i ostatnim razem, tylko jedno słowo mogło opisać rozciągający się przed nim widok. - Piękny.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w szoku na dźwięk tych słów i zarumienił się wściekle. _Co do cholery?_ Harry był zdezorientowany. _Dlaczego on to powiedział?_ Jakakolwiek siła nim kierowała, z pewnością miała ubaw. _To na pewno nie było coś co Tom mógłby powiedzieć... a może jednak?_

\- Pieprz się, dupku – powiedział Harry starając się przywołać złość i nienawiść.

Wbijający w niego wzrok, rozpięta koszula, rozczochrane włosy. Harry miał wrażenie jakby w ogóle Toma nie znał. Spodziewał się szalonego Czarnego Pana i całej tej jego otoczki, jednakże osoba przed nim była niemal... ludzka. Zdegradowana do próśb i błagań, szeptania czułych słów. Nie do końca wiedział jak do tego podejść.

Słowa wypowiedziane przez Harry'ego zdawały się przywołać Toma do rzeczywistości.

– Cóż, wygląda jednak na to, że pieprzeniem zajmę się ja. - Pochylił się i pocałował Harry'ego, ucinając tym samym cokolwiek ten drugi chciał powiedzieć wślizgując swój język do ust chłopaka. W tym samym momencie, kiedy Tom ściągnął swoją koszulę, poczuł palce Harry'ego mocujące się z jego zamkiem przy spodniach. Kiedy je rozpiął, je także ściągnął, sprawiając tym samym, iż mężczyzna był całkowicie nagi.

Ciało dotknęło ciała i zaczęli ocierać się o siebie spazmatycznie. Nie marnując czasu na grę wstępną, od razu przeszli do rzeczy. Tom bezróżdżkowo wyczarował butelkę lubrykantu i nawilżył swoje palce przed wsunięciem ich po kolei w Harry'ego, rozciągając jego wejście i przygotowując na to, co miało nadejść. Nogi Harry'ego drgnęły, po czym chłopak rozsunął je szerzej. Tom uśmiechnął się wsuwając palce głębiej. - Taki chętny.

\- Z-zamknij się! - Ah! Harry sapnął i wygiął biodra, kiedy palce badały jego wnętrze próbując znaleźć pewien punkt.

– Kurwa! - Palce wycofały się z niego zdecydowanie zbyt gwałtownie i Harry niemal zaskomlał z powodu owej straty. Niemal, gdyż palce natychmiast zostały zastąpione czymś znacznie większym.

Skrzywił się lekko kiedy Tom się w niego wsuwał, jednak nie było tak źle jak ostatnim razem. _Co ja wyprawiam?_ _Wynter śpi sobie w pokoju obok!_ Pomyślał, kiedy Tom go wypełniał. Jednakże ta myśl zrodziła kolejną. - Lepiej żeby to się nie skończyło jak ostatnio. – powiedział łapiąc Toma.

Tom wsunął się do końca w Harry'ego i zamyślił się na chwilę. Powoli, jakby z wysiłkiem, podniósł różdżkę i przejechał nią po brzuchu Harry'ego.

Chłopak poczuł lekkie łaskotanie. - Co zrobiłeś? - zapytał zaniepokojony. - Zaklęcie antykoncepcyjne. - odpowiedział Tom.

\- Oh... - wykrztusił Harry, po czym sapnął kiedy Tom wysunął się z niego, po czym wbił z powrotem. - O Boże!

Tom także jęknął z przyjemności na uczucie zaciskającego się wokół niego Harry'ego. Powtórzył więc tę czynność jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. I jeszcze. Aż do momentu kiedy ustalili rytm, który odpowiadał obojgu. Szybki i mocny. Nie było w tym delikatności, jednak nie krzywdzili się nawzajem. Pełno było w tym pasji, pożądania i desperacji. Po roku rozłąki, po roku śnienia i przeżywania tego każdej nocy od nowa, żaden z nich nie miał kontroli nad tym co właśnie się działo.

Harry zamknął oczy poddając się rozkoszy i wczepił się kurczowo w Toma, kiedy ten w niego wchodził. Dlaczego nie poddali się temu wcześniej? To było takie dobre i przede wszystkim takie... właściwe! -Mocniej! – wykrztusił Harry starając się poruszyć biodrami. Tom przytrzymał chłopaka w miejscu wywołując tym samym pełny frustracji dźwięk ze strony Harry'ego, jednakże mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej i wbił się mocniej. **\- Taaaak** \- wysyczał. Wężomowa ewidentnie miała na Toma wpływ, gdyż chłopak poczuł jak członek mężczyzny drga, więc zdecydował się zabieg ów powtórzyć.

- **-Kuurwa –** syknął Tom, kiedy słyszał litanię rozkoszy wychodzącą z Harry'ego w starożytnym narzeczu węży. W jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób było to niezwykle podniecające. **\- Muszę... głębiej –** zająknął się Tom. Usłyszawszy to, Harry dosięgnął swoich pośladków i rozszerzył je, dając Tomowi lepszy dostęp. Mężczyzna puścił biodra Harry'ego i pomógł chłopakowi, jeszcze bardziej ułatwiając sobie dostęp.

Harry krzyknął w momencie kiedy Tom wbił się w niego jeszcze mocniej i głębiej i pozwolił swoim rękom opaść bezwładnie na łóżko. Czuł Toma głęboko w sobie, co dawało mu nieziemską rozkosz. Czuł niemal zbyt wiele, a był tak blisko. Jako, że ręce Toma były zajęte, Harry chwycił swojego członka i zaczął go pieścić. Obserwował jak Tom na niego patrzy i zaczął przeciągać ręką w górę i w dół, kiedy nagle pchnięcia mężczyzny stały się szybsze i mniej skoordynowane. Fakt, że Tom na niego patrzył, jeszcze bardziej go podniecał i zachęcał. Zaczął ruszać ręką szybciej, dorównując tempem pchnięciom Toma i zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, doszedł. I to jak. Mocniej niż kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu, rozlewając nasienie zarówno na swojej klatce piersiowej jak i Toma. Jeszcze zanim przyjemność opuściła jego ciało, przed jego oczami pojawiły mu się czarne plamy, a wizja mu ściemniała.

Tom oderwał szybko wzrok od ręki Harry'ego, by spojrzeć na twarz chłopaka w momencie jego spełnienia. Głowa odrzucona do tyłu, powieki zaciśnięte i wargi lekko rozchylone. Ciało wygięte niczym gumka. Zaciskające się na nim ciało Harry'ego doprowadziło starszego mężczyznę do spełnienia. Wbił się głęboko w chłopaka i doszedł. Strugi nasienia wypełniły Harry'ego po sam brzeg i zaczęły z niego wypływać.

Tom wysunął się z chłopaka i zsunął się na drugą stronę, dysząc i mrugając gwałtownie, by pozbyć się mroczków przed oczami. Mężczyźni odwrócili się do siebie twarzami, po czym pozwolili pochłonąć się ciemności.

xxx

Harry'ego obudził świergot ptaków. Część jego twarzy ogrzewało słońce, więc przesunął ją tak, by cała znalazła się w słońcu. Spał zadziwiająco dobrze, miał co prawda nieco sztywny kark, a tyłek piekł go przyjemnie... zaraz, co takiego?

Powoli otworzył oczy i zobaczył znajome okno w białej ramie oraz drzewo na zewnątrz. Białą ścianę i sufit. Jego sypialnię. Wtedy przekrzywił nieco głowę na bok. Serce zaczęło mu walić z przerażenia, kiedy dostrzegł postać śpiącą koło niego.

Wydarzenia ostatniej nocy niczym powidoki pojawiły mu się przed oczami. Zarumienił się jak burak kiedy przypomniał sobie jak napalony i zdesperowany był ostatniej nocy. Ale zamiast czuć się złamanym i zdruzgotanym przez swoje zachowanie, tak jak poprzednim razem, teraz był po prostu wkurwiony. I nie tylko na Toma, ale i na siebie, za to, że do tego dopuścił. Znowu! Co było z nim nie tak? Żeby spać z, z tym... mężczyzną! Za pierwszym razem... nadal w sumie nie rozumiał co nim kierowało za pierwszym razem i jak do tego w ogóle doszło, ale stało się i zostawili to za sobą. Jednak to wydarzyło się ponownie i było... fantastycznie. _Nie, wcale nie było fantastycznie, przestań tak myśleć!_ Upomniał się. Ale nie ważne jak zły by nie był, to wciąż wydawało się właściwe. Być tu, z Tomem, we własnym łóżku.

Harry potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się tych niedorzecznych myśli. Podniósł się i odwrócił się twarzą do Toma, tak że znajdował się plecami do okna. Chwycił jego nogi i popchnął z całej siły. Dostrzegł mignięcie niebieskich tęczówek Toma, kiedy ten otworzył oczy zaraz przed upadkiem.

Tom poderwał się na nogi, gotując się ze złości. - Za co to kurwa, było?

Harry zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok, kiedy zobaczył Toma w całej jego nagiej chwale. Otwierał o zamykał usta niczym ryba. Nagle zapomniał co w ogóle chciał powiedzieć. - W-Wynoś się! – wykrztusił.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałem, wynoś się! – wrzasnął Harry rzucając w Toma poduszką.

Tom ominął rzeczoną poduszkę i rozejrzał się dookoła by zrozumieć całą sytuację, kiedy nagle go olśniło. - Ożesz kurwa. – syknął.

\- Dokładnie. A teraz się wynoś – warknął Harry wstając omotawszy się prześcieradłem. Tom gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale nic nie powiedział. - Co?— warknął.

\- W sumie nie wiem czemu się tak trudzisz. I tak widziałem już wszystko. Dwukrotnie.

Harry zarumienił się i mocniej owinął się prześcieradłem. – Ubieraj się i się wynoś! Harry syknął do niego.

Tom spojrzał po sobie, po czym zebrał swoje ubrania z podłogi je na siebie założył. - To jeszcze nie koniec. – powiedział nagle.

\- Oj, jeszcze jak jest.- Powiedział Harry wciągając na siebie bieliznę i odrzucając prześcieradło. - A teraz się wynoś.

Tom posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Sekundę potem wrócił. - Nie waż się wyjeżdżać. Jeśli to zrobisz, to i tak cię znajdę.

Harry otworzył usta oburzony. _Jak on śmie-_

\- To także moja córka. Nie możesz trzymać jej z dala ode mnie. – mówiąc to, wyszedł.


	15. Chapter 15

Kolejne kilka dni było dla Harry'ego bardzo frustrujące. Spodziewał się, że Tom może pojawić się praktycznie w każdej chwili. Każde skrzypnięcie podłogi, albo wiatr łomocący w żaluzje a on podskakiwał, bo wydawało mu się, że... no, że sytuacja mogłaby się powtórzyć. Harry nie był pewny co Tom planuje. Nie, biorąc pod uwagę to, co wydarzyło się ostatnio. Harry pokręcił głową. Stanowczo odmawiał myślom przyjęcia tego właśnie toru. Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie pozwoli, by ta sytuacja się powtórzyła. Znów czuł to dziwne przyciąganie do Toma, jednakże nie było to aż tak silne jak za pierwszym razem. Jednak czaiło się tam gdzieś głęboko, a on nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie zaradzić temu chciał. Nie byłby ze sobą szczery, gdyby nie przyznał, że czuł pewnego rodzaju ulgę, kiedy Tom znów go dotykał. Harry pragnął tego dotyku już od tej pierwszej feralnej nocy. Nie bardzo przypadło mu to do gustu, jednakże ostatnio czuł się jakoś inaczej. Ciało zdradzało go w najgorszy możliwy sposób i jeśli nie będzie w stanie znaleźć na to jakiegoś remedium, to to będzie mogło stać się poważnym problemem. _Jednakże problemem się nie stanie, ponieważ to co się stało nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy_ , pomyślał stanowczo. Och, żeby on wiedział co miało się wydarzyć. Zazwyczaj mógł przewidzieć co zrobi Voldemort, jednakże od czasu kiedy ten dowiedział się o Wynter... sytuacja uległa zmianie. Voldemort, albo raczej Tom robił coś, czego nie robił nigdy wcześniej. Pokazał emocje. Szok, szczęście, niepewność, pożądanie... wszystko to było dla Harry'ego nowością. Wydawało się jakby spotkał zupełnie innego człowieka. To jednakże nie znaczyło, że ten niczego nie mógłby próbować. Czego dokładnie, tego nie Harry nie wiedział. To co wiedział, to to, że musiał stale być w gotowości. Westchnął i spojrzał w dół, na swoją córkę leżącą na plecach na przykrytej kocem podłodze.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko jest takie proste, wiesz? W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Może życie komplikuje się nawet wtedy, kiedy siedzę bezczynnie.

Wynter podniosła na niego wzrok i mrugnęła pokazując swoje jasnozielone oczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie przez smoczek. - Nie żebyś rozumiała co do ciebie mówię. Ale w porządku. Leżysz sobie i jesteś słodka.

Dzwonek do drzwi wyrwał go z tego letargu. - Mamy gościa! – sapnął lekko zdziwiony. Ciekawe kto to może być.

Wynter spojrzała na niego i niezbyt skoordynowanie zaczęła kopać nóżkami kiedy usłyszała dźwięk jego głosu. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. _Nie spodziewałem się dzisiaj Rona i Hermiony..._ pomyślał i podszedł do drzwi.

XXX

Tom aportował się przed iluzorycznym domkiem i powoli zaczął iść w kierunku tego prawdziwego. Stał sobie samotnie pomiędzy krzewami i drzewami, prosty, praktycznie niezauważalny, ale był w stanie wyczuć w środku obecność chłopaka. Dzięki Bogu został, tak jak mu nakazał. Tomowi naprawdę nie widziało się odszukiwać go ponownie. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał momentu, kiedy będzie mógł znów tu przyjść, jednakże miał pewne Czarnopańskie obowiązki, których zignorować nie mógł. Po kilku dniach przydzielania Śmierciożercom zadań, w końcu znalazł trochę czasu, by zobaczyć się ze swoją córką. Jego córką. Wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Miał córkę! Myśl ta za każdym razem przywodziła na jego twarz uśmiech. Musiał być jednakże ostrożny, by nie pozwolić swoim podwładnym na dostrzeżenie owego uśmiechu. Zrobiliby się podejrzliwi. Nie wspominając już o utraceniu przez niego wizerunku. Niewiele jednak mógł na to poradzić. Zastanawiał się jak ona wygląda, jak ma na imię, w jakim jest dokładnie wieku... tyle było rzeczy, które chciał wiedzieć. Ostatnio był... rozkojarzony, jednakże tym razem tak łatwo nie popuści. Nie żeby owo rozkojarzenie jakoś specjalnie mu wadziło. Było to naprawdę, Bardzo przyjemne doświadczenie. Jednakże to nie zmieniało faktu, że to nie powinno w ogóle się wydarzyć. Całe jego badania spaliły na panewce. Nadal nie wiedział co powodowało owo dziwne zachowanie. Najbliższe temu czego doświadczał, a co udało mu się udało znaleźć była Więź Dusz, Ale to jedynie wyjaśniało pierwszy raz. Według książki, po skonsumowaniu więzi już nie powinno do takich sytuacji dochodzić, tymczasem... To było coś znacznie głębszego, ale on musiał to jeszcze odkryć. Pokonał schodki prowadzące do domu, sięgnął do klamki, jednak zatrzymał się. _Jeśli chcę widywać swoją córkę, to muszę zachowywać się jak cywilizowany człowiek. Przynajmniej w stosunku do Pottera._ Wtargnięcie jak po swoje raczej się nie liczyło. Wziął głęboki oddech, wygładził szaty, po czym zapukał. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się twarz Harry'ego. Po jego reakcji sądząc, którą było zatrzaśnięcie mu drzwi przed nosem, raczej nie tego się spodziewał. Tom jednakże się wręcz przeciwnie. Wsadził więc stopę między drzwi a framugę, tym samym uniemożliwiając Harry'rmu zatrzaśnięcie drzwi. Harry nie walczył. Owe odwiedziny były raczej nieuniknione. Odsunął się więc od drzwi i wpuścił Toma do środka.

\- Potter. – powiedział Tom zdawkowo. Harry zawahał się przez chwilę, jakby niepewny co powinien na to powitanie odpowiedzieć. Nie był to Voldemort (w przeciwnym razie by go nie wpuścił, gdyż wystraszyłby Wynter), ale nie chciał go także nazywać Tomem, nawet jeśli miałoby to go zirytować. Powiedział więc po prostu:

-Riddle.

Oko mężczyzny lekko drgnęło, na dźwięk jego mugolskiego nazwiska, jednakże postanowił to zignorować.

\- Wiesz po co tu jestem.

\- Owszem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wolałbym żeby cię tu nie było. - wymamrotał zamykając drzwi. Tom to usłyszał, jednakże postanowił puścić w niepamięć.

\- Gdzie ona jest?

\- Kto? Zapytał Harry udając niewiniątko.

\- Sam wiesz kto. – warknał Tom. Przerwał na chwilkę by się uspokoić. – Gdzie jest moja córka?

Harry zesztywniał lekko i spojrzał na miejsce w którym obecnie znajdowała się Wynter. Tom zauważył ten gest i odwrócił się w tym samym kierunku. Zobaczył kocyk i ruszył w jego kierunku. Harry wystrzelił do przodu i szybko podniósł Wynter.

\- Tu jest. Widziałeś ją. Teraz możesz już iść. Tom wziął głeboki oddech.

\- Potter... - Nie mam zamiaru ani zranić ciebie, ani jej porwać. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- A mam ci wierzyć, gdyż?

\- Ona potrzebuje matki a ja nie mam zamiaru jej tego pozbawiać. Masz moje słowo.

Harry zamrugał zszokowany. Nie tego oczekiwał.

\- N-nie zabierzesz jej ode mnie? - zapytał.

\- Nie. Jej miejsce jest tutaj .

Po jakiejś sekundzie Harry kiwnął głową. Przystanie na to. Poza tym, Tom dal mu słowo, a to nie byle co. Ale jeśli jakiekolwiek zagrożenie miałoby się pojawić, to ewakuowałby się natychmiast. Jebać fakt, że Tom był ojcem Wynter. On nie pozwoli by jego córce stała się krzywda.

\- Ja chcę jedynie poznać własną córkę, Potter. To wszystko. – powiedział zachęcająco Tom.

\- W porządku – odparł w końcu Harry. – Jednak jeśli spróbujesz coś wywinąć...- Tom pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Chłopak odetchnął głęboko i siadł na kanapie. Tom usiadł na drugim jej końcu. Harry przyciskał Wynter do siebie kurczowo jeszcze przez chwilę zanim ją obrócił tak by siedziała przodem do Toma. Wtedy właśnie mężczyzna po raz pierwszy ujrzał swoje dziecko. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką pomyślał, było to jak bardzo podobna do Harry'ego była. Wielkie zielone oczy patrzyły na niego z zaciekawieniem zza kurtyny czarnych włosów. Twarz miała delikatną a jej wyraz był beztroski. Miała pucołowate policzki i malutkie słodkie usta, w których trzymała smoczek. Ubrana była w jasnoróżowe śpioszki z misiem. W ramionach Harry'ego wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- Jest piękna. – szepnął mężczyzna chłonąc widok jako się przed nim rozciągał, starając się wryć go do pamięci.

\- Dziękuję. - powiedział chłopak miękko i spojrzał a Wynter. Wpatrywała się w Toma z nieukrywaną ciekawością, starając się rozpracować kim on dokładnie był. Jedyne co wiedziała, to że to ktoś nowy. Tom wyciągnął rękę z zamiarem dotknięcia małej, ale w momencie w którym zauważył jak ręka Harry'ego zaciska się wokół niej, powstrzymał się. _Małe kroczki_ , przypomniał sobie i opuścił rękę.

\- Umm... - Tom miał tak wiele pytań, że nie wiedział od czego zacząć. - Jak ma na imię?

\- Wynter.

\- Wynter? - Tom powtórzył marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Wynter to bardzo ładne imię. Mi się podoba. -powiedział Harry.

\- Ale dlaczego akurat Wynter, a nie coś bardziej wyszukanego?

\- Ponieważ ona jest wyjątkowa. Chciałem, żeby miała wyjątkowe imię. Poza tym, zima jest moją ulubioną porą roku. Pasuje.

\- Jest wiele bardziej wyjątkowych imion...- Tom przerwał w połowie zdania, kiedy dostrzegł rozeźlony wzrok Harry'ego.- Ale Wynter też jest dobre. - Harry kiwnął głową udobruchany. - Po prostu Wynter, czy...

\- Jej pełne imię to Wynter Lily Potter- Tom uśmiechnął się. Wynter Lily. Ładnie brzmi.

\- Dzięki. W jakim jest wieku?

\- Trzy miesiące.

\- Trzy? Tylko tyle? A więc urodziła się...

– Trzynastego grudnia.—podpowiedział Harry. Dużo prościej było po prostu odpowiedzieć na zadawane pytania zamiast wdawać się w walkę. Poza tym, skoro Tom zachowywał się jak cywilizowany człowiek, to dlaczego on nie miałby?

\- Grudzień... – mruknął Tom uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Co? - spytał Harry.

\- Nieważne. - Harry zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie, a Tom westchnął.

\- Ja mam pod koniec grudnia. Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Och... w takim razie wszystkiego najlepszego. Tom aż zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

– Dziękuję. - wymamrotał.

Kiedy ostatnio ktoś mu to powiedział? Bardzo dawno temu, jeśli w ogóle. - W takim razie nazwanie jej Wynter nie było przypadkiem.

\- Nie. Kiedy się rodziła, padał śnieg.

\- Byłeś sam? Zapytał Tom z ciekawością.

\- Nie. Byli ze mną moi przyjaciele.

\- To dobrze. – mężczyzna kiwnął głową i zamilkł. - Potrzebujesz czegoś dla niej?

\- Nie. Dumbledore zadbał o wszystko. - Tom kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli byś czegoś potrzebował...- Harry kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie. To było... urocze, że Tom chciał mu jak najbardziej pomóc przy Wynter. Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, Tom obserwował córkę a Harry bawił się jej palcami, które zacisnęły się wokół jego własnych. Co jakiś czas ich spojrzenie się spotykało, kiedy Wynter zrobiła coś szczególnego, co w jej przypadku zdarzało się co chwilę. Uśmiechali się wtedy, jak każdy dumny rodzic. Po kilku chwilach ciszy, mężczyzna się odezwał.

\- Ja... nie przegapiłem nic, prawda?- Harry zamyślił się przez chwilę, niepewny co Tom miała na myśli.

\- Nie. Niczego ważnego nie przegapiłeś. Dopiero niedawno zaczęła się rozglądać. W sumie to ona na razie jedynie leży i bawi się własnymi stopami. Jest nimi dość zafascynowana. Tom uśmiechnął się.

– Doprawdy? - Harry kiwnął głową i również się uśmiechnął. – Szkoda,że nie widziałeś jak je odkryła. Leżała na plecach i kopała nogami. W końcu podniosła jedną do góry...- Harry zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie. – Spojrzała na nią, oczy rozszerzyły jej się w szoku tak jakby chciała zapytać „A skąd to się tu wzięło?". Tak... To było dość zabawne.

\- Domyślam się. – powiedział Tom. – Jest coś jeszcze, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć? Harry spojrzał Tomowi w oczy i zobaczył czystą desperację, by dowiedzieć się absolutnie wszystkiego o swojej nowo narodzonej córce. Harry spojrzał na Wynter i poczuł jak rośnie w nim duma. Skoro Tom chciał wiedzieć i był chętny by go słuchać, Harry z chęcią spełni jego prośbę.


End file.
